Protege Series: One Song Glory
by Detective Marx
Summary: "One song glory, one song before I go…" When a murdered musician is discover, Jane and Maura are joined finally by their daughter Kris Marx who promoted to homicide. As the pieces come together, it turns out there's more to this musician's death than meets the eye, involving an incomplete song and a love affair gone wrong. *Book 6!*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The new story! This is what you've been waiting for! As recommended as usual, read the other 'Protégé' stuff to understand everything. Welcome my wonderful readers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles because if I did then I would totally send Doctor Pike away. I hate him with a passion as much as I hate Hoyt (scary). It all belongs to TNT and I just own the story and the original characters.**

* * *

"_**Elementary, my dear Watson." - Sherlock Holmes**_

* * *

Ch. 1: Welcome Home

_He walked onto the stage and looked out into the distance. It was empty but at one time, he used to fill the place with hundreds of people every night. Now, he was going to give it all up for something else._

_Something more valuable._

_As he continued to look out, he heard footsteps and turned around. "Listen, let's talk about this," he stated softly._

"_I don't think so."_

_Suddenly three shots went off and a loud thump came as the body hit the stage._

* * *

"This is Victor 9-5-0! I have been made and I am foot pursuit going down Maple," I shouted in my phone as I chased after the suspect. I was dressed in jeans and a simple gray shirt with my brown leather jacket over them and my black hair tied back in a ponytail. The sound of my medallion and ring echoed against my chest with my badge while my heart was racing as I ran. You would think that I would be physically fit for all this running especially working three years on patrol and a year and half in the Drug Unit.

The suspect glanced over his shoulder and I shouted loudly, "Boston Police Department! Stop fuckin' running!"

"Fuck you," he shouted back at me.

_Why must they always say that, _I thought about it. I watched as the suspect went down the alleyway and I shouted into my phone, "He just went down an alleyway at Jacobs. I need a unit to cut them off and I meet them there!"

"_We are going to meet you right there, Marx! Keep running!"_

"Richie, if you are not there, I swear that I will kill you," I growled under my breath. I quickly moved pass the alleyway and I noticed that a fence was about to get in my way. "Oh Hell," I mumbled before I charged at the fence, climbing over it and landing on the other side to see the suspect about to run into the cruisers that were approaching.

I watched as my partner came out of one of the cruisers while I reached the edge of the street lamp, pulling out my weapon. The suspect was about to turn around and run until he noticed me as I stated, "Now get on the ground."

The suspect sighed, dropping onto his knees on the ground. I let out a loud sigh as I pulled out my handcuffs tossing them to my partner, Richie Owens. Richie worked in the Drug Unit about a year now with me as well as worked with me in patrol. He had short sandy blonde hair and a small beard that I teased him about with brown eyes. He wore almost the exact clothing like me except he had no leather jacket on but a plaid button shirt.

"Good run, Marx. I should make you do that more often," he complimented.

I rolled my eyes and sarcastically said, "Thanks."

"You should go faster next time, ya know."

"Whatever," I answered as I flipped him off as I pulled out my reading glasses and placed them on. I pulled out my phone, looking at today's date. The particular date seemed to be familiar to me but I wasn't sure why it seemed important. Lately, things had been hectic with me leading several investigations, which pissed the Lieutenant off. I so desperately wanted to leave the unit after my three-month investigation with me going deep undercover.

It was torture and I didn't ever want to be away from my family ever again.

I had placed my papers in for the homicide division finally but it was going to take forever.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," I answered as I closed my phone then looked at Richie, "but you're taking the runner back."

"But-"

"No buts, Richie. I ran about a mile right now and I'm exhausted."

"Old lady."

"Fuck you," I laughed.

My name is Kris Marx Rizzoli- Isles but I don't use my Rizzoli-Isles last name unless it was outside of work. Anyways, I am Kris Gabriel Leo Marx and I am a twenty-four years old detective in the Drug Unit. My parents are Detective Jane Rizzoli-Isles and Doctor Maura Rizzoli- Isles who adopted me at age sixteen. I am also an older sister of five-year-old twins, Alessa Emily and William Matthew. I was very tight with my family but in the recent months, due to my undercover operations, I had not much time to see them.

I ran my hand through my hair then I heard my phone beep. I crossed my fingers hoping that it was someone else and not my Lieutenant who was a prick. I took in a deep breath as I pulled out my phone to see a familiar number. I opened it to see a text message as it stated, **I missed u this morning.**

I smiled, **I know, love.**

That was another thing.

I was not single but in a happy relationship for about five years with my girlfriend, Gabriella Rodriquez. She had recently finished med school and was currently working in Boston General in the Emergency Ward. It was a healthy balance between work and personal lives.

"Marx, you coming," Richie called out to me.

I sent a quick text sending my love to her before I closed my phone. I then turned around and began to walk over as I answered, "Yeah, I'm coming."

R&I

"It's in!"

"What's in, Richie? The new coffeemaker?"

"No, you smartass, the promotions!"

"I bet the lieutenant kissed the brass. He's still piss that I ran the last case under the Captain's orders."

"That's not it!"

"Then what, Richie? I'm trying to get my paperwork done so I can get back to my lovely girlfriend for tonight."

"Well, screw the paperwork! You're leaving."

"What? Where?"

"Why don't you read it yourself?"

* * *

**Jane's POV**

Her desk was usually empty because I _made_ sure it was empty. No one was supposed to sit at her desk until she promoted. She used to drop down to help when she was working patrol but now since she promoted to detective in the Drug unit, her visits were rare.

However, this morning was very different.

When I walked into the bullpen, I looked over at the empty desk that once was occupied by my daughter to see several boxes. "Whose shit is this," I questioned aloud as I looked at the box.

"We have a rookie coming in," Frankie questioned as he walked into the bullpen.

I nodded, "Yeah and this idiot placed their shit on Kris' desk." I walked over and lifted Kris' nametag, "Don't they notice that this is occupied."

"Janie, it hasn't been occupied by Kris since she entered the Academy."

"Still…I don't like it. She still sits in it anyways," I argued.

"Jane, give this person a chance," I suddenly heard. I turned my head to see my wife leaning against the doorway. She walked up to me and glanced down at the box, "This person seems to be very organized."

"They are already on my bad side, Maur. That is Kris' desk."

"Jane, Kris hasn't been sitting there since she left and also she hasn't been able to visit us since she went to the Drug unit. You would expect your daughter to be doing the escort but no, she gets…"

"The dealer," I laughed. Maura laughed and touched my hand softly as I sighed, "I'm still telling them to move to another desk."

"Who are you telling to move off the desk," I heard.

"Some new…" I turned around and noticed a tall figure standing at the doorway. They were wearing a pair of jeans and a simple white button shirt over her leather jacket. I smiled widely while Maura quickly pulled away, walking over.

"I hope you are not planning to move my stuff off _my_ desk, Ma. It is still my desk, right," Kris asked as she lifted Maura up in a tight hug and spin.

I chuckled, "Yeah, it's still your desk, Kiddo." She placed Maura down and walked over hugging me as I inquired, "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

"I got promoted to Homicide. I'm officially Detective Kris Marx, homicide detective and I think I bet your record for being the youngest," Kris smiled.

I shook my head, "You're what? Twenty- three?"

"Twenty- four," Kris corrected with a small jab to my shoulder.

"You look well, Kris," Maura pointed out.

Kris smiled at the comment and it was true because when some cops became a detective in the drug unit, they changed. However, with Kris' past, Kris was not going to change but age was very pleasant to her. Her hairstyle never changed but her features on her face were more mature with her scars faded down her neck. She was about my height and her glasses were older looking, becoming wired framed and now, she wore them when reading or going onto the field.

She walked over to her desk and took a seat. She then began to pull photos out of her box, placing them on her desk once more. "Have you called Gabriella yet," Maura inquired.

Kris shook her head, "Lieutenant kicked me up here as soon as I found out I got promoted. I'm going to actually right now and then I'm thinking about a celebratory dinner for all of us since I'm back to somewhat normal hours."

"The twins will ecstatic," I pointed out.

"Oh they will be thrilled," Kris retorted as she picked up the phone. However, before she could even dial, everyone's phone began to ring including hers. She placed the office phone down and pulled out her cell phone as she laughed tiredly, "Seems dispatch knows I'm back."

"It's a welcome party with your first homicide case."

Kris wiggled her nose but answered, "Marx."

R&I

"Man, this place is big," I pointed out as we entered the Boston Amphitheater. "How can anyone find the stage properly?"

"With practice," Kris answered as we finally reached the stage. She climbed up first and stuck her hand out to Maura, "When I was a protégé, I came here once in a while because I was force too. Funny, how this place changed over the years."

"Bring back memories?"

"Yeah, how bad I had stage fright," Kris chuckled as she pulled Maura up. She then took my hand and helped me up before we all turned and Kris' smile dropped.

I noticed this and looked over with my jaw dropping at the sight. There was blood everywhere and Frost seemed to be green as he with Korsak and Frankie were canvassing the area. "Holy shit," I cussed. I walked forward and gazed at the stage flooring before I asked, "If this is a crime scene, where's the body?"

"Look up," Kris gestured with her eyes looking up. Maura and I looked up to see the body hanging upside down with three bullet holes in his torso. "_Hangman is coming down from the gallows and I don't have very long…_" Kris hummed.

"Kris," Maura scolded gently while Kris and I laughed quietly as I patted her back.

The team was together again.

* * *

**Maura's POV**

"I think this might lead up to the rafters," Kris gestured toward the door. She opened the door and walked over onto the catwalk with Jane following closely behind.

"You did this all the time," Jane questioned.

I shook my head and retorted, "Jane, you are exaggerating. Kris only did this once in a while, right?"

I watched as Kris smirked at the question and I let out a sigh knowing that Kris had done this multiple times. We approached the body with Kris pulling out her latex gloves and began to untie the rope from the railing. The body slowly began to swing like a pendulum, lowering the body down to me.

As the body touched the ground, I observed the wounds. "How long has he been dead, Maura," Kris questioned.

I gave a confused look at the sound of my name escaping her lips. It had been a while but then I remembered that Kris didn't call us 'Mom' or 'Ma' unless we were not working. "According to the liver temperature, he's been dead for several hours but I'll know more when we return to the lab."

"Three gunshots to the body," Jane stated.

"I have not confirmed it, Jane," I argued.

"Maura, it's obvious what killed him."

"I rather hear a cause of death after examination," Kris informed Jane. She looked at her with a knowing look as she continued, "It better be safe than sorry because I know if we don't get the right cause of death, we might look at the wrong angle."

"So you think hanging him as significance?"

"In a theater? Yes, I believe so," Kris retorted. She looked up and showed the rope as she informed, "In Leroux tale, _The Phantom of the Opera_, the Phantom used the Punjab as a warning as he killed people."

"I feel like I'm sitting through a college lecture. What's the point, Kris?"

"I forgot how impatient you were," Kris retorted with an eye roll. I giggled quietly with Jane glaring at me while Kris answered, "The point is that it can be a warning for others."

Jane nodded then looked down at me, "At least it's blood."

"I can't confirm that. It is a reddish brown stain for now."

"Maura…"

"Jane…"

It was almost the same old tune as Jane rolled her eyes, mumbling as she returned down to the stage. I glanced up at Kris as she looked around the area before she inquired, "Is there any identification on him?"

I went into his pocket, pulled out his wallet and handed it to Detective Frost. He opened the wallet and announced, "His name is Benjamin Monroe and on his license, it says that he's twenty eight."

"Name sounds familiar for some reason."

"You crossed paths," I inquired.

Kris shook her head, "Just sounds familiar but don't know where."

"Wonder why he was here," Jane pondered. I gave a curious look at her before I heard Kris's footsteps. Jane looked at her and asked, "Why would you be here?"

"Not sure why I would come at the nighttime though," Kris stated. She stood center stage, tapping her foot before she asked, "Do you know if there were any shows going on at the time?"

Frost glanced down at his Ipad. "Actually yes," Frost confirmed. He handed the Ipad to Kris with Jane and me approaching her to look over her shoulder. "Looks like a musical was coming here and they were setting up," he explained.

"Jane," all of us looked over to see Korsak entering the theater. He pointed over his shoulder where the doorway was at as he informed, "The director and the theater owner are outside wondering what's going on."

I looked at Jane and Kris who looked at me. I kissed both of their cheeks and told them, "You two go ahead while the techs continue to look for evidence with Frost and Frankie. I'll see you two when you get back and I should be able to start an autopsy."

Kris smiled, "I'll be there soon."

I smiled and Jane nodded then hopped off the stage. She began to walk then glanced at Kris, "You coming, Kris?"

"Coming," Kris shouted back.

* * *

**Kris' POV**

We exited the theater and entered the lobby to see a man with a woman. The woman was the first to turn as she asked, "Are you the detectives?"

"Yes, we are. I'm Detective Kris Marx and this is Detective Jane Rizzoli," I introduced.

"I'm Jennifer Newman, owner of the theater and this is Bobby Valentine, he's the director of the musical company," she stated as she gestured us to sit down in the lobby chairs. We all took seats as I observed both of them.

Miss Newman was a young blonde around my age. She wore a simple gray skirt with a purple blouse, reminding me of Maura who dressed the same way. Mister Valentine sat next to her with his hand running through his combed jet-black hair. He was dressed in a suit and tie as he asked, "Detectives, we were informed that this is a crime scene. What's going on?"

Jane pulled out her phone with the picture of the victim as she showed it to them. "Do you know who he is," she inquired.

"Oh god, it's Ben," Miss Newman gasped.

Mister Valentine ran his hand over his face, "The show is done."

I gave a confused look, "How so, Mister Valentine?"

"Ben was our composer and lyricist," he explained. He went to his pocket and pulled out his phone, showing a video to us. Ben was standing on the stage and we watched as he sang softly.

_That's where I recognize him_.

"It's going to devastate the cast," he sighed.

Jane leaned in, "I'm sorry about your loss but, I have to ask this. Do you know anyone who could hurt Ben? Anyone upset with him recently?"

"Everyone was upset with him," Miss Newman answered.

"How so," I questioned.

Mister Valentine sighed, "He stated that he was going to retire from songwriting. He wrote music so well and we are still in our beginning stages of the musical. Oh god…"

"What?"

He looked at Miss Newman, "Someone must call Paul and inform him that he must get the sheet music from Ben's apartment."

"We advise that you don't," Jane informed him. I nodded in agreement as she explained, "We need to look through Ben's apartment as part of our investigation. However, who is Paul?"

"Paul Savors, he's another one of our collaboration team. God, I can't believe this is happening."

I nodded, "Again, we are sorry for your loss." I stood up and handed my card to both of them before Jane and I walked away. As we were exiting out of the building toward the cruiser, I could feel Jane's eyes were looking at me. "Yes Ma," I inquired as she opened the driver's side of the cruiser.

"You recognized him," she stated. I nodded and I entered my side of the cruiser. She turned the engine and began to drive. As we drove, she pushed, "Well, how do you recognize him?"

"When I entered the protégé program, he was leaving and a lot of us looked up to him. He wrote music and lyrics like it were nothing."

"But why would he stop if he loved it?"

"You stop when you stop loving it. It becomes a chore."

"Is that why you left," Jane asked as she looked away from the road.

I shrugged, "I think it was the fact that I had done my course. However, we have long suspect list now since _everyone_ was upset with him."

Jane nodded, "I think we should find this Paul dude."

"I think so too but let's check in with Mom about the autopsy and I need to call Gabriella about my promotion and not to expect me around for dinner." As we pulled up to a stop light, Jane looked at me and hugged me tightly then kissed my cheek. I gave a confused look as I asked, "What was that for?"

Jane blushed a bit as she expressed softly, "I'm just glad you're back, Kiddo."

"So am I, Ma."

_So am I._

* * *

**So, there's the beginning. I know not much happened but I needed to present the case and all. I also know that there is no Gabriella POV in this chapter. She'll pop up a bit more later into the story. But, I hope you guys liked it! I got to balance two stories since the New Adventures is done for now.**

**Please review, PM, comment, etc! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You guys are awesome! I'm glad you guys like it! Also the song "One Song Glory" from Rent inspires the title. Now, I also based the crime and everything on a certain story plot. I make subtle hints but I want to see if you guys can guess it! If you can, I give you total props!**

**Also you should read Ch. 8 of "New Adventures" to understand what Jane and Gabriella mention about Kris on a case for three months. It's very important! You can do it now or later!**

**Anyways, read my lovely readers!**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**Passion is energy. Feel the power that comes from focusing on what excites you." - Oprah Winfrey**_

* * *

Ch. 2: The Same Passion from Two Different Versions

_**Several months ago…**_

_Benjamin quietly observed the stage for a moment before he walked toward the piano. He felt uninspired and it seemed that the music lacked heart, according to Valentine. He never felt so uninspired in so long and that was due to his own heartache. He took a seat, pulled out his pencil and gazed down at the blank sheet music._

"_Why can't I get anything," he mumbled._

"_You okay, Ben?" Ben looked up from the sheet music and squinted. To his surprise, there was a figure standing which happened to be his friend and a lead in the show, Allison Carson. She was a beautiful blonde with distinctive blue eyes and lately had been the most supportive._

"_Nothing…"_

"_Seems like something."_

"_I've been blank lately," he sighed. He gazed up and continued, "Nothing inspires me to write any music especially when my own heart is broken."_

_Allison gave a sympathetic look, "I know it's been rough and this show is basically about forbidden love. Maybe you can find a new inspiration."_

"_Maybe."_

"_I believe in you," Allison smiled._

_Ben took a quick glance at her then back at the sheet music before he said, "Thanks." Allison nodded, stood up and walked away, not knowing that Ben watched her disappear into the darkness._

* * *

**Gabriella's POV- Present time**

"Don't worry, Zac. I'll make sure that you get that blue cast," I patted his knee gently as I finished examining the young boy's arm. It was a slight fracture but nothing too severe.

The little boy smiled at me. "Thank you, Doctor-" I stopped him and gave him a knowing look before he blushed and said, "I mean, thank you, Gabby."

I smiled, "I'll have one of the nurses come in." I then waved goodbye and walked out of the room as I handed the chart to Barbara who was an older nurse. "I need a cast on the left arm for my patient in room three," I informed her.

"No problem," she answered. I smiled at her then glanced down at my cell phone for moment. I gave a confused look and took a quick glance over my shoulder to see that it was already two in the afternoon. "Something wrong, Gabriella," Barbara inquired.

"No," I answered as I placed my phone back.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's just that Kris would call to check if I would like to have lunch or at least, she would text me if she can't make it. I know work for her can get hectic."

Barbara frowned and it was a frown I knew too well.

Over the last two years that I have gotten to know Barbara, I learned that she really didn't approve Kris' late hours even though I didn't care. She wondered how I could handle such a difficult relationship that can change a person's priorities so quickly. Though that was slightly true, Kris was different from others. Kris' priorities were more of that her family and friends came first and most of all, _I_ came first then work.

Sure, there were nights when Kris would come back home late in the evening where the moon was in the middle of the sky. However, I didn't care because I always wanted to see her whenever she came home. I wanted to hear how her day went, if it was bad or good, and hear her voice whisper in my ear about how much she loved me.

But it wasn't always perfect.

Kris had a temper and could be stubborn and sometimes we clashed. But, Kris and I made a rule to never go to bed angry at each other. We could go our separate ways for the day but we told each other that in the end, we had to talk it out. However, the biggest bump in the road was when Kris went undercover for three months with no contact. She almost missed my graduation from med school and when I thought she didn't make it, I noticed that she was there.

She would always be there for me and it brought up many conversations between Judith, Barbara and I. Usually the subject was my home life especially Kris.

I glanced at my phone one more time and sighed, "I guess Kris is not coming for lunch."

Barbara shrugged then stated, "I think you have someone waiting in your office. Something about some paperwork you need to sign."

"Okay," I answered sadly.

I walked down the hallway to my office and pushed through the door to see a person sitting in my desk. At first, I wasn't sure who it was because a folder hid their face until the person said, "I was wondering how long it would take Barbara to inform her that you had a guest in here." The folder lowered and I smiled widely at the sight of my girlfriend sitting in the chair. I closed the door as she stood up and moved from behind my desk as I went over to hug her. As I hugged her, I pulled back and cupped her cheek, kissing her softly. She pulled back slightly with a wide smile as she whispered, "I should do this more often."

I giggled and moved my arms around her waist as I held her. "That answers why you didn't text me," I stated.

Kris smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I got a case this morning."

"Aren't you not supposed to be here then?" Kris shook her head and I gave a confused look until Kris pulled out a small paper from her back pocket. She handed it to me and I took in my hand to read it. As I read it, I could feel my heart pounding and finally, I looked up at her. "You got promoted," I whispered.

She nodded, "Yeah…I made it."

"Oh Kris, that's wonderful," I told her as I pulled her down to kiss her again. She kissed me back as she leaned back on my desk. I held her close as I kissed down her cheek and neck before I whispered, "That's so wonderful and wait…you already got a case?" She nodded again and I giggled softly, "No rest for you much."

"Never but my parents are ecstatic."

"How is it to work with them again?"

"It's good. I feel like I'm back at home." I smiled at the comment and I can see the happiness in my girlfriend's eyes. I kissed her chin gently which she smiled before she kissed my forehead then whispered, "I might not be home in time for dinner unless you're willing to have a late dinner at home or at my parents' place?"

I bit my lip then nodded, "I can wait for you and we can have a late dinner wherever. I guess the case is that bad?"

Kris shook her head, "It's bad but it's a long list of suspects right now." Suddenly I heard her cell phone went off and she quickly checked it. As she looked at it, she looked over at me and said, "I should get going. Mom's doing the autopsy at the moment."

"Okay love."

I walked her over to my office door. We stopped and Kris gently kissed my lips once more with me smiling against her lips. "I love you," she whispered to me.

"I love you too."

She then opened the door and I leaned against the doorway, watching her walk down the hallway. I openly checked her out in her jeans and leather jacket before I heard a clearing of the throat. I looked over to see Barbara holding up a folder for me. I took the folder but continued to watch Kris then noticed Barbara rolled her eyes, muttering, "Kids in love."

* * *

**Maura's POV**

While Kris and Jane were gone, I began to proceed with the autopsy. I gazed down at the victim and I remembered that Kris mentioned that Mr. Monroe played music. I pulled out my phone, typed in his name and I immediately found a video of him playing. I placed it on the radio and had it play while I placed my gloves on. I approached the body doing the y-incision and began to examine the body.

I absorbed the piano music that was unique. It seemed to be a mix of emotions from what seemed to be sorrow to love to happiness. It was beautiful and I could only think about the music that Kris played. This young man was amazing musician and I wondered now what would happen to the show since he was gone. I plucked out the first bullet out followed by the other bullets.

_Would this other composer have the same talent as Benjamin, _I wondered. "Maura," I suddenly heard causing me to jump slightly.

I turned around to see Jane standing there and I frowned at her. "Jane, you know not to do that when I'm in the middle of the autopsy," I scolded.

I watched as Jane seemed to hold back a laugh and I shook my head. She calmed herself and gave an apologetic look while I placed my scalpel down to remove my gloves. She lowered the music's volume and gestured to it. "What was the music about," she asked.

"That was our victim."

Jane's eyebrows went up, "Really?" I nodded and watched Jane approach my phone and unplugged it from the speakers. She pressed play on the video with the music playing once more. She observed this for a moment before she placed it back, mumbling, "Damn."

"I know. It's very impressive but I believe you are here to find out what I got so far," I inquired. She nodded and I gestured back to the open body. "I did find the bullets and it seems that cause of death is a bullet to the cardiac sack. Death was instant," I informed her.

Jane nodded, "Did you get the bullets out?" I nodded and I handed the bowl that held the bullets. As she looked at them, she explained, "I have Frost and Frankie checking our security cameras as well as street cams while Korsak worked on a search warrant for Ben's apartment."

"Kris?"

"She's with Gabriella right now but these look like a .45."

"Jane," I eyed her with a knowing look.

She nodded and replied, "I know. I know. "I will not confirm it until I have the ballistics back." I should know this by now."

I smirked and removed the bowl from her hand. Since we were alone except the body, I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her softly then kissed her lips. She smiled softly as I pulled back and retorted, "I agree that you should know better than to guess but you wouldn't be my wife if you didn't do your gumshoe thing."

Jane chuckled, "I'm glad you love my gumshoe thing."

I shook my head, "No." I ran my finger along her cheek with my thumb and whispered with conviction, "I just love you." As I gazed at her, Jane lowered her head and gently kissed my lips again as I kissed her back. It wasn't romantic that we were by the body but I knew she wanted to convey everything through that simple gesture.

"I love you, Maura," Jane said softly.

"I love you too."

"I'm not sure if I should say pomegranates or not," Jane and I quickly pulled apart and looked before we both sighed to see Kris sitting on one of the autopsy tables. I didn't notice that she came in but I gestured for her to get off. She smiled sheepishly as she hopped off the table and continued, "But, at least, I know you guys still love each other. However, I didn't mean to interrupt anything except that I wanted to see what's up."

"You weren't," I told her then gestured to the body. "I was in the middle of it before Jane came. If you wish to take a closer look, you may."

I noticed a small glint form in Kris' eyes as she nodded in excitement. I looked over at Jane who was laughing quietly. We watched as Kris pulled out her glasses, placed them on and walked over to the table. As she approached, I asked, "How did Gabriella take the news?"

"She's happy about it and she will most likely join us for dinner."

Jane stood next to Kris and I stood across from them. Suddenly Jane noticed that Kris squinted at a certain spot and asked, "What? You see something?"

"I'm not sure if it's just me but do I see another bruise," Kris pointed out as she peered over her glasses.

I moved over to the neck, placed my gloves on then turned the victim's neck slightly. Jane's eyebrows went up as she asked, "Is that what I think that is?"

I looked at it, seeing the lighter bruising under the victim's ear. "It looks like an older hematoma," I pointed out.

Kris smirked at this and looked at Jane, "In simpler terms, it's a hickey."

Jane placed her hands on her hips, "So he was seeing someone before he got killed. It might be a couple of days old."

"It also sounds that Mr. Valentine and Ms. Newman didn't know about this-"

"Or they are holding out on us?"

I smiled at Jane and Kris for they seemed to be thinking in the same way. "How can no one hear a gunshot," Kris inquired.

"Silencer?"

"Maybe," Kris nodded. She removed her glasses, placing them in her front pocket before she asked me, "Does it look like he struggled?"

I shook my head, "There wasn't any indication."

"Looks like Ma and I are heading to the theater to check out some suspects while the warrant comes in."

"How did you know about that," Jane inquired.

Kris looked at Jane and answered simply, "I know all but we might need to wait until tomorrow because I don't think anyone is at the theater right now."

"We can always try."

Kris shrugged and Jane quickly kissed my cheek, "I'll see you later."

I nodded then I felt another kiss on my cheek as Kris informed, "I'll see you too."

I watched as they both walked out before I looked down at Benjamin. "Susie," I called out with Susie coming in. I handed the bullets to her and said, "Can you have the ballistics tested? Also the noose needs to be check for fibers and skin please."

"Of course, Doctor Isles."

As she left, I looked back at Benjamin and picked up my scalpel. "You have the best on the job," I informed him and resumed the autopsy once more.

* * *

**Jane's POV**

"Do we got anything," I asked as Kris and I entered the bullpen to see Frankie, Frost, and Korsak gathered at the murder board.

Frankie looked over his shoulder and pointed to the picture of the victim at the theater door. "We got footage of our victim entering the theater. However, we do not have footage of our killer entering the theater," he informed us.

Kris raised an eyebrow and sat down at her desk. She pulled out her glasses and turned toward the computer, typing on it quickly. "Keep going, I'm listening," she told us.

The guys looked at me and I shrugged. "What about the warrant," I asked Korsak.

"We don't have enough yet even if the victim is dead. We need permission from someone and currently, we have no one."

"No family?"

"None that we could find. What did Doc say," Korsak asked.

"The bullets definitely killed him," Kris answered with her eyes still focused on the computer. I observed as her fingers began to type quickly as she continued, "He's got a hickey too."

"The question is how come he didn't defend himself?"

"He knew his killer," Frost pointed out.

Kris stopped typing and looked up, "It's possible. If I knew someone and they pulled a gun out, I would be caught off guard _definitely_, if the person decided to shoot me. It must have been someone he knew."

I nodded then peered over her shoulder, "What are doing?"

"Research on Valentine and Newman. I don't know why but Valentine gave me that…feeling down my spine," Kris explained.

"Which one?"

"Like he's hiding something. I don't know but I'm seeing what I can find because sometimes motives are hidden on the internet."

"About a show that was barely in production. It's show tunes only," Frankie stated.

I cringed at those words for Kris stopped typing and spun in her chair to face him. An eyebrow quirked up as she said, "It's not _just_ show tunes. Musicals can tell a story and sometimes, a composer and lyricist can pour their heart and soul in it."

Frankie placed his hands up, "Sorry Kris, I didn't mean to insult you if I did."

"It's fine just never say they are just show tunes to other musicians because they can get aggressive."

I smirked and Kris shook her head before going back to her research. As she typed, her phone suddenly rang and Kris answered immediately, "Detective Marx." Her eyes widened as she said to us, "Ms. Newman, how can I help you?"

We gave a curious exchange of expressions as I took a seat next to her. I passed her a notebook gesturing for her to write it down. She nodded and I watched as she wrote everything down as she replied, "Of course, I think I can make it tomorrow for the service. But I will have to bring my partner as well. Is that okay?" I watched her for a moment before she smiled, "That's good. I'll be there tomorrow."

She then hanged up with me asking, "So?"

"We just got invited to the service that is happening at the theater. It gives us the biggest opportunity to go snooping for some suspects," Kris informed me.

"That's good."

"Yup but we got to dress nice."

"This isn't nice," I gestured to my work clothes. Kris gave a small laugh and shook her head causing me to frown and I retorted, "And like your clothing is appropriate, Miss Hypocrite."

"I know my clothing isn't but I got that handled so you don't have to worry too much. However, we got to keep trying to find someone to give us permission to access the premises."

Kris nodded in agreement, "I'll get started with that with Korsak again. You can continue to go through footage or something until it's time to go home."

"Okay," I then stood up and walked over to the tech room before I stopped and turned, "Hey!" Kris peered up and I placed my hands on my hips, "I'm in charge of you. I should be giving you the orders."

"Jane," Kris said with a casual tone, "aren't I the same rank as you?"

"I got more years than you."

"So you're applying the fact that you're older than me."

"Don't push it," I pointed at her.

Kris raised her hands in surrender, "I'm not the one who pulled the time on the job card."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

R&I

Somehow, Kris and Korsak pulled it off and we were going to get a warrant signed off in the morning after the service. Frankie, Frost and I found nothing much in the video footage so we decided to call it a night. The guys decided to head to the Dirty Robber leaving Kris and I in the bullpen.

I watched Kris unpack the last things from her box and placed it on her desk. I walked over and smiled for Kris' desk had multiple pictures of Kris with Maura and me as well recent photos with the twins and finally a picture of her with Gabriella.

"You know when you did those three months undercover, I always had your photo on my desk," I informed her.

Kris looked up then back down. "I like to see you guys on my desk. It makes me feel…happy," Kris confessed.

I gave a small smile before I said to her, "You're ready to go?"

Kris nodded in agreement, grabbed her satchel and walked out of the bullpen with me to the elevator.

* * *

**Kris' POV**

"Kris," I heard my name shouted as I walked inside the house. I quickly placed my satchel down as I crouched down with open arms to have two five year olds tackle me to the ground.

"Oh my god, you two are heavy," I groaned with a small laugh.

Aly pulled back and eyed me, "We are not _that_ heavy."

Liam laughed, "You're able to carry us all the time."

"True," I retorted.

Aly and Liam hugged me tightly as I hugged them back. "Liam, Aly get off Kris," I heard Maura ordered the twins. They stepped back as I sat up and picked up my satchel from the floor. I watched Liam and Aly returned to the kitchen with Maura while Jane joined them. I placed my satchel down and took a seat at the counter to observe them.

The twins grew up a lot when they turned five. Both were up to 4'4 in height and their looks were more distinctive than ever. Liam had light brown short hair with hazel eyes reminding me of Maura. He dressed in a simple Red Sox jersey and jeans. He was like Maura being very inquisitive but he also had a strong interest of sports and not to mention, he was a bit shy. That was unlike his sister who wasn't as shy. Aly had wavy dark brown hair that passed her shoulders a bit. She liked to tie it back into a ponytail like Jane. She had beautiful brown eyes and could be stubborn occasionally about certain things. However, she was equally as inquisitive as Liam was but held a mix of the love for sports but loved fashion.

It was interesting to observe.

However, the one thing they both had in common because of me was the love of music. For some reason, Aly developed an interest of the piano and began to observe me until she began to play with me. Liam actually like to listen and began to learn how to play guitar. I found it sweet when they asked me to play occasionally.

"When is Gabby coming," Liam inquired as he sat next to me.

I smiled at him, "She's coming soon but I got to tell you guys something."

Aly walked over and sat down too before she asked, "What?"

"Well, you know I rarely come by since working in the Drug unit but, guess what?" I pulled out my paperwork revealing my promotion as I announced, "I'm working with Ma and Mom now!"

"You made it," Aly cheered as she hugged me around my waist. Liam climbed over and hugged me around my neck. I kissed both of their cheeks happily then heard the door beginning to unlock. Aly jumped down and ran over to the door.

"Aly," Maura shouted. Aly stopped and looked over her shoulder with a small pout as Maura gestured for her to go to the living room. I chuckled while Liam released me and joined his sister.

Soon the door opened to reveal Gabriella. "Gabby," the twins shouted in delight before they approached and hugged her. Gabriella hugged them both back while Jo Friday greeted her as well. I stood up from my stool and walked over to her with Liam and Aly going back to the living room to join Jane.

Gabriella placed her bag down and smiled at me. "Hi beautiful," she greeted me as I kissed her lips softly.

"Hello," I greeted back.

"I'm not late?"

"Nope, you came just in time for dinner."

"It's lasagna," Liam shouted happily.

Gabriella smiled as she linked her arm around mine as we walked over to the living room.

R&I

As I finished tucking the twins into bed, I walked downstairs to see Maura and Gabriella sipping some wine while Jane had a beer. "They're asleep," Maura inquired as I walked into the kitchen and opened one of the cabinets.

"Yup," I answered as I lowered the small bottle of whiskey. I dusted it off then poured a small glass for myself before I walked over to join Gabriella.

"How's the case coming," Gabriella inquired as she sipped a bit of her wine.

I shrugged, "Right now we got nothing but tomorrow Ma and I are going to the service. We got to dress _nicely_."

Jane rolled her eyes, "I dress nicely."

"I'm saying for you to not wear your usual clothes," I retorted. I took a small sip of my whiskey feeling the warm burn down my throat, "I just hope we find something."

"I'm sure you will, sweetheart," Maura patted my cheek.

"What is he like supposedly," Gabriella wondered.

I heard Jane snort a bit before I looked at her as she explained, "The victim somehow reminds me of Kris in a weird way."

I gave a questionable look while Maura said, "I agree." I looked at her with an even more questioning look with her elaborating, "It's the fact that he plays beautifully, Kris. The music reminds me about how you placed so much passion in your music. You can see it in his."

"So all we know basically is that he has passion for music like me," I asked.

"In a nutshell? Yeah," Jane confirmed. I rolled my eyes at the comment until I felt Gabriella laced her hand with mine and kissed it. I then noticed out of the corner of my eye to see Jane yawn. She took a final swig of her beer before she stood up and said, "I'm going to hit the hay. You can crash here if you want you two but I'll see you tomorrow, Kiddo."

I nodded as she kissed my cheek then Gabriella's before she walked upstairs. Maura soon followed leaving Gabriella and me alone once more. I looked over at Gabriella as she sipped her drink before she smiled, "I can feel you staring at me."

I smiled and took her glass away. I placed it down on the coffee table as I gently pulled her into my lap. She giggled softly as I whispered, "You're beautiful."

"Hmm…you're trying to bribe me," Gabriella playfully said back.

"No…I'm just happy and I do believe you're beautiful."

"Thank you." I nodded and kissed the top of her head as I gazed at the fireplace as the fire blazed. I began to run my fingers along Gabriella's scar while Gabriella traced the scars on my arms.

"Kris?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you stop playing," Gabriella inquired.

I bit my lower lip and thought about the question for a moment. I let out a sigh and answered, "I'm not sure, love."

Gabriella looked up at me for a moment. Her eyes seemed to analyze me for a moment before she gently kissed my lips. I kissed her back, holding her close before she pulled back, snuggled into my chest while I rested back.

"I love you," I informed her.

I felt Gabriella kiss my hand and replied playfully, "I know."

I smiled gently before I closed my eyes to rest.

There was peace…for now.

* * *

**I liked the beginning because you see the back story of the victim. I wanted to test that out but the plot thickens, Kris' spider senses are already tingling. So review, PM, comment, etc! I love to hear from you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for your amazing reviews! I will agree with all of you about the twins and Kris' bond. It's so cute!**

**So this story is influence by elements of Moulin Rouge, Phantom of the Opera and Romeo and Juliet. Now, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**The world is a stage, but the play is badly cast." - Oscar Wilde**_

* * *

Ch. 3: Quiet Among Cast Members

_**Months ago…**_

_The music echoed throughout the theater once more as he observed them sing together. Their eyes locked briefly, before he gazed back down until he heard, "Stop."_

_Ben stopped and gave a confused look, "What?"_

_The young light brown haired man dumped the sheet music on the table. "What is this crap about," he questioned. Ben rolled his eyes at the question for he explained prior to the rehearsal what the song was about. Valentine even explained what the whole scene was about but Valentine wasn't going to argue with his star._

"_It's not crap, Dylan," Allison argued. She looked over at Allison and Ben shyly looked down. She moved from one side of the piano and sat beside him. "It's supposed to be a song about how their love is forbidden," she explained. "Their families hate each other and yet somehow, they are able to find a common ground between them. They start out as secret friends and now, they're about to be more."_

"_However, they are thinking about what could happen," Ben continued. "It scares them but…"_

"_It's exhilarating."_

_Ben looked over at Allison with a feeling running up his cheeks. They locked eyes once more until Dylan huffed, "Rewrite it. It sounds corny." He then shoved the papers causing them to hit the floor before storming off with Valentine following close behind._

_Ben sighed loudly as he scooted off his chair and began to pick up the sheet music. As he picked them up, he then noticed Allison pick up a couple. "You don't have to do that, Allison," he informed her._

"_Ben, you need help."_

"_But-"_

"_I also think you shouldn't change it."_

_Ben gave a confused look, "What?"_

"_I think the song is perfect as it is."_

_Ben smiled slightly as he took the last paper and stood up. He dusted his pants off then said, "Thank you, Allison."_

"_No problem," she answered. She began to walk away with Ben returning to the piano until he heard, "Ben?" He looked up at her and she smiled, "You can just call me Allie if you wish."_

"_Okay…Allie."_

* * *

_**Thirteen years ago…**_

_The music echoed loudly with curious eyes observing him. He could feel that they were observing him but it didn't stop him from playing. The melody continued and soon he heard footsteps approaching and soon he turned his head to see a young girl. She backed away but he simply smiled, "Come over."_

_Her blue eyes gave a suspicious look before she walked over and sat next to him. He straightened his back and resumed his playing before he heard her ask, "What are you playing?"_

"_Just something random. I'm Ben."_

"_I know who you are. You play really well."_

"_And who are you?"_

"_I'm…I'm Kris and I'm eleven."_

"_You play?"_

"_I'm learning but can I watch you," Kris inquired curiously_

"_Sure," Ben smiled._

* * *

**Jane's POV- Present time**

"Kris, where are you," I shouted from the bottom of the staircase. I looked back at Maura who was cooking breakfast for the twins and Gabriella. I walked over toward them and sat down beside Gabriella as I mumbled, "She's being slow today."

"She's trying to look nice," Gabriella pointed out to me.

"Kris is already nice looking though," Liam retorted with wide eyes. I chuckled for he wore a small dark blue robe, which wrapped around his Batman pajamas. He then looked over at me and said, "You look very pretty, Mama."

"I agree," Maura winked at me.

I smiled and kissed his forehead, "Thank you, sweetheart." I glanced at my watch and again shouted over my shoulder, "Krislyn!"

"I'm right here, Ma," Kris answered.

Everyone turned and soon my jaw dropped while I noticed Gabriella's eyes began to glimmer a bit. Kris was still trying to get her watch on but as she did this, she didn't know that everyone was staring at her in amazement. She wore a black blazer over her red blouse with a black skirt, which was slightly different from my white blouse, and skirt. I glanced down to notice that she was slipping black heels on causing me to chuckle slightly. _She's going to be screaming in pain later_, I thought about with a small smirk. She looked up, walked over toward us, then leaned down to kiss Gabriella before she asked Maura, "How do handle these things call shoes?"

Maura laughed, "I can but you two look great."

"Again why are we dressed like this," I inquired.

"Because these people like to judge us. If you are not dressed like them, it might not work out. We were lucky that Valentine and Newman talked with us," Kris retorted. She leaned over and kissed the twins' cheeks then grabbed a piece of toast and took a bite. As she chewed, she continued, "We might get something from them right now and once we are done with narrowing suspects down, Korsak should have our warrant."

"Ballistics should be back by the time you two are done," Maura informed us.

"Great," Kris smiled then she looked at me, "Let's get going."

I nodded, grabbing my badge and gun, which I attached to the hip. I looked over at Kris and I gave a curious look as I asked, "Where's your gun?"

Kris smirked, "That's for me to know. However," she patted her sides, "I can't seem to find my badge." As if by cue, a loud whistle came causing Kris to look over to see Gabriella holding her badge. Kris smiled at her as she walked over and took the badge from her then kissed her lips gently.

As she pulled back, Gabriella whispered, "I love you."

I smiled gently for the words seemed to light Kris' eyes. I then noticed Maura walked over to me and kissed my lips as she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered back.

R&I

"Detectives, it's so good to see you," Ms. Newman said to us as we entered the theater. People gathered around different areas of the dinning area that the theater had for the theater company. I watched as Kris leaned over and shook her hand then looked around to see the many faces. Ms. Newman noticed this and asked, "Anyone you know?"

Kris shook her head, "No but I'm sorry for your loss again."

"Thank you," she smiled. She then turned and pointed toward a small table, which had a couple men and women over there and informed her, "Those are a couple of the cast members if you wish to speak to them."

Kris and I nodded before Kris began to lead me toward the table. I watched as Kris' eyes looked around the room for a moment before we finally approached the table. "Morning everyone," Kris greeted as she pulled out her badge and introduced us, "I'm Detective Marx and this is my partner, Detective Rizzoli."

"So it's true that someone killed Ben," one female asked.

One of the males rolled their eyes, "Why else would we be having this service, Rachel?"

"It's just hard to believe, Eddie."

"It's unfortunately true," I informed them.

The male sighed and placed his hand out toward me, "I'm Edward Benson, I play one of the supporting roles, and that idiot is Rachel O'Neal who also plays a supporting role."

"Hey," Rachel whined while I took his hand and shook it. Kris then shook his hand before I watched her attention veered toward another two people who were at the table. I noticed an interesting look crossed Kris' face before she raised an eyebrow. Rachel gestured toward the two and said, "That is Dylan Peters."

Dylan stepped forward and shook our hands. He then pulled back and ran his hand through his light brown hair, saying, "This is truly horrible."

"Were you close friends with him," I inquired.

He shook his head, "No not really." I watched as Dylan moved toward the side and brought forth a beautiful blonde who reminded me of Maura. "This is my girlfriend and the female lead, Allison Carson." Allison gave a soft smile at us before she sighed while Dylan rolled his eyes, "She's taking Ben's death badly but I'm not sure why."

"He was my friend, Dylan," Allison snapped.

Kris and I raised eyebrows at this reaction. "You were close to him," Kris inquired.

Allison seemed to look at Dylan for a second before she answered, "I was close to him because of the show but I wasn't as close as Paul Savors was to him."

"The other composer?"

Allison nodded and looked around, "I don't even see him. I think he's not taking the death too well. He has the whole show's music is on his shoulders now."

"Oh but you still weren't super close to Ben."

Allison shook her head and I watched as Kris gazed at her for a moment. "Right," Kris stated softly but I could see that Kris' calm expression said a lot more. It literally screamed, _I know something._

I gave a confused look unsure of why Kris was diving in more into the questions. She looked at me, gesturing to follow her as she shook hands with them. However, I watched as she leaned in a bit toward Allison as she slipped a small card in her jacket. She then pulled back and walked away with me following close behind.

"What was that about," I questioned once we were far enough. Kris turned and glanced over my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder to see that her gaze was toward Allison. "Kris," I called out to her once more but it seemed Kris was in her world.

"_Masquerade…paper faces on parade…hide your face so the world will never find you,"_ I heard Kris mumbled. I finally placed my hand in front of her face causing her to snap out of her trance and she asked, "What?"

"You were in your own world there. What's going on," I asked with a concern expression.

"We are not getting much information out of people or at least from the main cast," Kris answered.

I looked over seeing the main cast gathered with the crowd then I looked back at her and asked, "What do you got going in your head?"

"Gossip spreads like wild fire among the ensemble."

"So?"

"So we might get better information from them."

"What about Savors?"

"I'm not sure. He's starting to look like a good suspect, don't you think?"

"I agree. So how do you know about the gossip chain?"

"Experience but trust me, we'll get something."

* * *

**Kris' POV**

Jane and I split up trying to get as much information we could find but it was hard to locate ensemble members. "Anything," Jane asked as we both sat down at a table.

I shook my head, "Nothing."

"You know I wish we knew more information. I feel like we are missing something. Hell, we don't even know what the show is called."

"It's called _Two Halves,_" we looked over to see a woman sit next to us. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Jane who shrugged as the woman continued, "I'm not supposed to talk about the plot but I bet you guys can keep a secret."

"Sure," Jane agreed.

I nodded and the woman leaned in, "It's about a forbidden friendship between two enemies' children that blossoms to a secret love affair. They try to keep it concealed because they know that once they are made, they'll be killed or separated. However, she's forced to be with another while he watches helplessly. The twist also is that the male is nothing but a street urchin and the girl is rich or a royal."

"How does it end," I asked.

She shrugged, "No one knows but you want to know a secret." Jane and I both nodded and leaned in more as the woman said, "Well you see the funny part of this whole show is wrapped around a-"

"Maggie, you're being asked by Jennifer," we turned quickly to see Mr. Valentine approaching us causing Jane and I to groan because we were close to get _something_. I looked around again before I noticed Mr. Valentine walked over to us with a champagne glass in his hand. He smiled at Jane and I as he said, "I'm glad you came, Detective."

"I didn't mind," I answered as I sipped my glass of water.

"Mr. Valentine," Jane stepped forward, "we are wondering where's Paul Savors?"

"He wasn't able to come. He's still at the apartment."

I looked over at Jane then at Mr. Valentine as I asked, "You mean Savors and Ben are roommates? Why didn't you mention this before?"

"It didn't seem important at the time."

"Mr. Valentine, your lead composer is dead, leaving your only composer to finish the show's music. That doesn't seem important to mention that they are roommates," Jane scoffed.

Valentine frowned, "I already have problems, Detective. I'm trying to save a show that I've been working for years. Ben had _every_ song written and now we can't find them." _Interesting…the plot thickens…_I moved my gaze for a moment before I heard loud footsteps causing me to look up at the upper floor with a startled look. Valentine chuckled and took a large sip from his drink, "Scared of the ghosts, Detective?"

"Not really."

"Beware of the Phantom of the Opera," he chuckled.

"What's with the Phantom thing," I heard Jane mumbled.

I turned my head slightly to look at her as I informed her, "I'll explain later. I then looked back at Valentine. I raised an eyebrow immediately for he seemed to pale suddenly right before my eyes. Then he began to lean forward as if he was falling. "Jane," I mumbled before Valentine's knees buckled and I grabbed him and shouted, "Ma!"

Everyone turned with loud screams coming as I placed Valentine onto the floor. Jane looked at me and cussed loudly before while I pulled out my phone. "What happened," Jane questioned me as she dialed for ambulance.

"He just dropped," I answered back before I checked his pulse. "Jane, have that ambulance coming fast because his pulse is weak," I announced while I shouted to the other people who were moving closer, "Step back and give us room!" I looked back at my phone that was dialing as I thought hopefully, _Please be there…please be there._

"_Hey sweetheart…"_

"Gabriella, I have a man down and I don't know why," I said immediately.

"_What do you mean,"_ her voice changed into a serious tone.

"I got a male in his early thirties who just dropped like a fly. He's got a weak pulse and we have ambulances coming and…" I looked down and soon watched as Valentine's breathing began to stop causing me to cuss under my breath as I added, "He just stop breathing."

"_Start CPR now!"_

I began to do chest compressions, trying to get him to breathe before I shouted, "Jane, grab that damn champagne glass."

"Why?"

"I think that's got something to do with it," I grunted. "Come on! Breathe! Damn it!"

"_Talk to me, Kris."_

"He's not getting any better, Gabriella."

"_Keep doing chest compressions. Ambulance should be there soon."_

"Kris, they are here," Jane shouted. I didn't back off from doing CPR until Jane pulled me off to let a paramedic resume my chest compressions. I could hear Gabriella relay the information to the paramedic loudly on the phone before I pulled out my own crime scene gloves to grab hold of the champagne glass.

I twisted it in the light before I asked, "Do you have an evidence bag?"

"In the car."

"Get it quick," I told her as I watched Valentine being placed on the gurney. I watched as the crowd tried to calm themselves down but it seemed it was not even close to calm but becoming louder and louder.

Now, _everyone _was a suspect for sure.

* * *

**Maura's POV**

"Ballistics came back, Doctor Isles," Suzie informed me as she handed me the ballistics report.

"Thank you, Suzie," I stated my thanks. As I began to finger through the papers, I noticed that Suzie was still standing in front of me. "Something wrong, Suzie," I asked her.

She shook her head but replied, "Detective Rizzoli and Marx returned with a bunch of people in their interrogation rooms."

"Did they just return?"

"I believe so."

"Thank you, Suzie." I watched her leave my office before I stood up and picked up Kris' satchel. I checked it for a quick second before I grabbed the ballistics report and walked out of the office toward the elevator.

As I arrived to the bullpen, I noticed that there was a whole bunch of people sitting in the hallway. They looked at me for a moment before I passed a couple officers and entered the bullpen to see Jane resting her head back rubbing her temples and Kris laying her face on the desk. "I can't feel my brain," Jane stated aloud with her eyes closed.

"You and I both," Kris retorted.

I smiled softly at them before I began to walk over causing both of their heads to rise up. I lifted Kris' satchel and said, "I bring gifts for you."

"Does it involve food or aspirin," Kris asked as she wheeled her chair all the way to Frost's desk where I placed the satchel. She opened it and smiled at the fact that her slacks were in there next to a small jar of peanut butter. She lifted it up and cheered, "The gift from the Gods!"

Jane rolled her eyes then looked down at my hand. "Is that the ballistics report," she asked hopefully.

"Yes it is," I answered as I handed it to her. I watched as Kris opened the peanut butter jar then opened her drawer to pull out a spoon. "Kris, don't make a mess," I told her softly.

Kris frowned slightly, "Maura, I'm twenty four years old and I'm exhausted from performing CPR."

"Excuse me," I gave a confused look. I looked at Jane then back at Kris, "CPR? What happened?"

"Valentine collapsed and we are not even sure why. He was up one moment then he went down," Jane answered. I began to think about the reason why a healthy man dropped until Jane broke my thoughts and shouted, "That's where you placed them." I looked over at Kris to see her place her blazer on her chair to see a body holster on her body.

"I told you I had ways of carrying my gun," Kris smirked before she too a spoon full of peanut butter.

Jane rolled her eyes before she turned to point toward the picture of Valentine that was hanging from the murder board. "The last thing Valentine asked was if Kris was afraid of the Phantom of the Opera," she informed me.

I looked at her and asked, "Why would he ask that?"

Kris shrugged, "After the known musical came around, whenever something bad happens, a lot of people, mainly the theater people blame the Phantom for the problems."

"So Valentine was just joking," Jane pondered.

"It can be that or it's a nickname for someone. It happens but the other part that strikes me was the fact that Valentine can't find any of the music. There's always a master copy of _any_ piece of sheet music."

"Well, they can't find it and everyone seems to be keeping a tight lip on whatever was going on that stage."

"Kill the drama now before it spills in the news. Who ever poisoned Valentine-"

"I can't confirm it until I test it," I told them.

Kris nodded, "It was either the same person that killed Ben who _hurt_ Valentine or-"

"Or hurt the show."

"Maybe. But, there's also the possibility that they were separate issues. We are going nowhere with this and I'm fearing we're going to hit a dead end."

"We are still questioning people," Jane pointed out.

I nodded in agreement, "You can't assume anything yet."

"It just doesn't add up so far."

Jane gave a small pat of Kris' shoulder as she took the satchel. "Nothing adds immediately. You know that," she told her.

"True."

I watched as Jane bit her lower lip before I noticed that Kris was twirling the spoon in her hand. "I got another question for you," Jane asked Kris.

"Ask away."

"Why did you slip Allison Carter your card?"

I gave Kris a surprise look because I even knew that Kris rarely gave her card out unless it was a dire emergency or something was going on in her head. Kris reclined in her chair and answered with her gaze toward the ceiling, "I don't know. Something about her answer wasn't clear enough for me and I have a feeling if her boyfriend wasn't there, she would have given us more."

"You got that out of a small conversation with her," I asked her.

"It's more of a feeling."

Jane looked at me for a moment then over at Kris who seemed to slip back into her thoughts. Jane pulled out her slacks then tossed the satchel back at Kris whose attention was still on the murder board. I expected it to hit her face until Kris reacted and caught it. She placed the bag onto the ground before she said, "We collected the champagne glass for you to test. How soon can you get it back?"

"Well, I'll put it on ASAP. Is he still alive," I inquired.

Kris nodded, "Gabriella has him but last time I checked in, they got him breathing but with a really low pulse. But," Kris looked over at Jane "what did ballistics say?"

"The bullet came from a Glock 21," Jane answered as she tossed the folder to her.

"Lovely. That's a very common gun."

"We got to find it."

"I'll call Gabriella to see if she can get me some blood tests from Mr. Valentine. What are you two going to do next," I asked.

"First, change out of this skirt and next, we need to find Savors."

"I say we do that warrant then, Kiddo," Jane told Kris.

"I agree."

* * *

**Jane's POV**

We pulled up to Ben's apartment with Korsak, Frankie and Frost. We approached the door and Kris knocked on it loudly while Frost shouted, "Paul Savors! This is the Boston Police Department. Open the door!"

There was a sound of ruffling for a moment, which caused all of us to pull our guns out of the holster. "Newbie," Frankie whispered and gestured for Kris to kick down the door.

Kris rolled her eyes before she did one giant kick at the door causing it to break open. We all barged in and shouted, "Boston PD!"

The apartment was in shambles with papers tossed around and furniture tossed over. I gestured for them to search the building. I looked at Kris and began to search the bedroom with Kris checking the bathroom. "Clear," I shouted.

"Clear," Kris shouted as well.

"We're clear here," Korsak came in. We reentered the living room while Korsak spoke, "This place got trashed."

"Savors was looking for something," Kris retorted as she placed her gloves on.

"Hey guys," we looked over to see Frankie holding brief case. Kris and I walked over as he said to us, "It's locked."

I picked it up and gazed at the combination lock for a moment. I twisted it around to see if there was another way to open the suitcase but I sighed, "It's definitely lock."

"Let me see," Kris asked. I passed the suitcase over to her and she turned it around before she bit her lip, "What person has a combo lock that had seven numbers?"

"A paranoid one?"

"More like a secretive person."

"You think it belongs to Ben," Korsak inquired.

Kris shrugged, "I'm not sure."

"I'll call CSU because we got a lot to go through," he stated as he pulled out his phone.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Kris lowered the suitcase as we all turned to see a black haired young man in a blue hooded jacket and jeans. He stepped forward but Frankie stopped him as he pointed toward Kris, "Why do you have Ben's suitcase?"

"That answers whose suitcase it is," I pointed out before I stepped closer and asked, "Paul Savors?"

He gave me a look, "Who's asking?"

"Boston Police Department. We got some questions for you about Benjamin Monroe."

* * *

**So the plot thickens…Please review, PM, comment, etc! I love to hear from you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: New chapter! Woo!**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**The world is still a weird place, despite my efforts to make clear and perfect sense of it." - Hunter S. Thompson**_

* * *

Ch. 4: This Case Just Gets Weirder

**Jane's POV**

We brought down Paul Savors to Headquarters and immediately, we placed him inside interrogation. Kris, Frost, Korsak, Frankie and I all observed him for a moment before we all walked back to the bullpen. Sitting on Frankie's desk was the mysterious combination suitcase that we discovered and we all gave a curious look at it before I stated, "We might need to hand this to Maura to decrypt."

"Or open it," Frost added.

Kris tapped on the suitcase and stated, "This has to be something important to Monroe."

"The question is what," Korsak asked.

Kris shrugged. I looked down at my desk and picked up a file filled with the crime scene photos. "You ready," I asked her as I waved the folder in my hand. Kris nodded, removing her blazer and placed it on the chair.

Kris opened the door first and took a seat then I came in and did the same. Savors looked up at us as he asked, "Why am I here?"

"Mr. Savors, your roommate has been dead for a day or so and you haven't attended the service," I started.

"That gives you no reason to search my apartment," he argued.

"Technically, when you are a suspect and we already enter your place with a search warrant to see the place messed up already, it makes us a bit curious," Kris retorted. I could see that Kris was analyzing him; she leaned in and continued, "I know you are a bit stressed out. Trust me, I understand that but people are pointing the finger at you a bit."

That statement caused a reaction. Savors gave an incredulous look and shouted, "For what? You think I killed him?"

I opened the folder and pushed the photos in front of him. "This says otherwise," I informed him.

Savors' expression dropped from aggressive to surprise as he picked up the photos. "Oh god…Ben," he mumbled. I looked over at Kris and she noticed what I noticed, there was pure empathy in his eyes. He pushed the photos aside and mumbled, "Why Ben?"

"Why Ben what," Kris asked.

Savors sighed, "Ben was talking about a new life after the show. At first, when we were writing, it seemed that there was no passion in those lyrics or music. We thought it was going to be a flop until suddenly, he returns home one day and says he has a muse. That muse got him back to writing music and I believe that he was seeing someone."

I looked at Kris who jotted it down and I asked, "Do you know who?"

"No one knows truthfully, there are rumors but that's all they are, just rumors."

"What do you believe?"

"I believe that Ben was seeing someone either among the cast or not because the whole damn score is about this new love. I noticed it and I questioned him about it but he denied it. I didn't care really."

"Until now."

Savors snorted, "I care because of what this score can do for me. I've been poor all my life and I never thought that music could get me anywhere. I finally get this job and he decides to screw me over because _he_ fell in love. Now, the score is gone along with that last song!" We watched as he hit the table with his fist in frustration as he let out a deep breath, "That last song was the key to this whole damn thing."

Kris could see the frustration and asked calmly, "Do you know anyone would kill him?"

"No, I don't."

"What about Buddy Valentine?"

He raised an eyebrow, "What about him?"

"Someone tried to poison him and he's in the hospital now," I answered. "Did he know about Ben's new relationship?"

"I think he did. He didn't voice it but everyone noticed how Ben changed."

"How so," Kris peered over her glasses.

"Ben was a quiet guy, very reclusive you can even say. His music was his love then suddenly, he begins to talk with others, go out to eat with the cast, and even relax. Someone got Ben to change. That's all I know."

I looked over at Kris as she closed her notepad. She then stood up and followed before I turned and said, "Thank you for coming in but make sure you stay put in Boston."

Savors shook his head in deep disappointment as he commented, "All I will tell you is that it wasn't me. I maybe upset but Ben was my friend and good guy. He just decided to follow his dreams at the wrong fuckin' time."

R&I

"Is it really possible to follow your dreams at the wrong time," Korsak inquired as he gazed at the evidence board.

Kris shook her head, "Not really. Paul is just upset because his whole career wrapped around that music and now, it's gone without trace. To follow one's dreams can lead to great things and unfortunately, Ben had bad timing."

"So what do we do now," I inquired.

"Not sure but let's see if Maura got something," Kris suggested as she placed some gloves on and picked up the suitcase. I nodded in agreement. Korsak and Frost decided to go over Ben's cell phone records since we discovered that on his body was his cell phone. The problem was that the blood killed the phone's battery and we discovered that Ben deleted every single text and phone call he had over the week. There was basically nothing left and the suitcase was truly our only break in the case.

We entered the elevator and the doors closed when Kris stated, "We are stuck with nothing right now."

"Yup but I got a question."

"Shoot."

"Why are those lyrics and score so important?"

"It's a livelihood," Kris answered. "People come for the music and the story never for the actors unless they are famous."

"So, it is their life in Ben and Paul's hands."

"Basically," Kris nodded before the elevator doors opened to the morgue.

* * *

**Maura's POV**

Upon the autopsy when I discovered the hickey as Jane and Kris call it, I was taking a small chance in hoping that there was DNA still there. As the tests were being done, I started to do tests on the possible toxin that entered Valentine's body. While I did this, I heard the doors opened causing me to look up to see Kris and Jane walking in with Kris holding a black suitcase.

"I bring you more gifts," Kris announced to me as she placed it on the table. I looked down at it as I lifted it up, examining it as Kris said, "It's the victim's suitcase but the deal is that it's a seven combo lock."

"So you can't open it," I retorted.

Jane and Kris shook their heads. "So what do you got," Jane inquired as she gestured to my computer.

"Gabriella sent the blood samples and I'm running a toxicology screening to see if there was a certain poison in Valentine's system. In the meantime, I'm also trying to see if there is DNA on the hickey," I explained.

"Have I ever mentioned how brilliant you are?"

"Every day," I smiled.

"Um guys, easy on the flirting here," Kris waved her hand a bit before she walked over to grab a finger print kit.

Jane rolled her eyes, "Remind me to say that when you and Gabby are flirting." Kris glared at her before she lowered her head to eye level and began to dust for fingerprints. I watched as she dusted the handle and the lock before a smirk formed. "What," Jane questioned as she noticed the smirk.

"I got fingerprints," Kris announced with a singsong voice. She placed the tape on then pulled it back with the fingerprints on it. She lifted them up, passed them to a lab tech, and asked, "Can you get this checked out immediately?" They nodded then she looked back at me and asked, "Do you think you can crack it?"

"I'm not sure. It looks very complicated," I answered unsurely.

Kris bit her lower lip and said, "I have full confidence in you. I'm not asking for a Da Vinci code miracle but we need this open because it might be the only break we got."

"Savors didn't give you anything?"

Jane shook her head, "Nothing but the fact that Ben was going to leave after the musical because he found his muse. Supposedly, there's a secret love affair going on in that theater."

"Among the cast," I gave a surprise look.

Kris nodded and reclined in her chair, "So far, we know that there are established relationships among the cast. Not a big shocker but the male and female leads are together. Also, according to Savors, Valentine knew that Ben had a muse."

"_A muse?"_

"A muse…this is sounding more of a story plot in a play than an actual investigation. We are just passing through the story while it plays out for us. It's bothering the shit out of me." Kris stood up and looked at Jane and me, "I mean why anyone would kill him? Was it because he was quitting, maybe it was out of jealousy for his music, money, bad timing for real or-"

"Or he fell in love with the wrong person," Jane added.

"Maybe," Kris shrugged then palmed her face as she said in frustration loudly, "There are so many directions this case can go."

"But if that's possible," I started, "why try to poison Valentine?"

"That's the part that doesn't make sense," Jane pointed out.

"Doctor Isles," we all looked up to see Susie enter the lab with a file in her hand. "I have the blood samples back for Mr. Valentine," she informed me.

I took the file and peered inside, giving a surprise look. I looked up at Susie and inquired, "Are you sure about these tests?"

Susie nodded and Kris peered over my shoulder as she asked, "What did you find?"

"I'm surprise that he's still alive," I stated to them. I handed the folder to Kris who opened it and raised an eyebrow in surprise. I nodded in agreement, "I'm more shock than you are."

"Hello Genius one and two," Jane stated causing Kris and I to look at her, "what are you surprised about? I feel like I'm out of the loop in this one." Kris handed her the folder and she opened it as she squinted, _"Menispermum canade-"_

"_Canadense,"_ Kris and I stated together.

"In English please?"

"Canadian Moonseed," I informed her.

"Okay, why are you surprise that he's still alive?"

Kris typed on my laptop and turned the screen to show Jane, "Moonseed is very toxic but the problem is that it's not common in Boston. It's found more in Canada and possibly Florida and if ingested, it can be fatal immediately if not treated. Sometimes it can be mistaken as wild grapes."

"So some of that got in Valentine's champagne glass and he went down?"

I nodded, "It was a small dosage because it can be treated but it could have been easily fatal."

"Ben shot and Valentine poisoned by a unique plant that's from Canada. This case is getting weirder by the minute."

I looked over at Kris who gazed down at the suitcase and bit her lip. I could see the wheels turning in her head as I asked softly, "What are you thinking about, sweetie?"

"Trying to find the pieces to the puzzle," Kris retorted with a small frown. "I'm not even sure where this is going now." I watched Kris rubbed her scar on her hand then her forearms, which indicated Kris' frustration. She ran her hand through her hair and mumbled, "We just need something."

Jane gave a sympathetic look as she went around the table and touched Kris' shoulder. "Maybe you should go on a break right now," Jane suggested.

Kris shook her head, "No, I'm not going that easily."

"Kris, there's a time to take a break."

"And that's bullshit because you never take a break," Kris retorted as she looked up at Jane.

"I'm telling you as senior lead to go home."

"Now we pull rank on me," Kris sighed as she pushed herself from the chair. She ran her hand through her hair and mumbled, "I can handle this."

"No, you can't. You're overwhelmed," I pointed out.

Kris rolled her eyes, "Not you too."

"Kris, please don't argue. We are just thinking about your well being and-"

"And I'm twenty four, Maura. I'm not a teenager anymore and I can make my own choices about whether or not I can handle it," Kris told us. I looked at her and she seemed to give back the look, knowing full well what it meant. She shook her head and said, "I'm not going even if it is for a break. You don't even do it unless you guys go to lunch."

"That's different," Jane argued.

"It's the same thing but whatever, I'm going to take a 'lunch break'," she then stood up and walked toward the door. She then turned back around and looked at Jane, "Promise you will call me if a break came." I watched as Jane bit her lip and Kris eyed her as she pointed at her, "Promise Ma."

Jane sighed but nodded, "I promise."

Kris nodded her appreciation before she turned around and walked out of the lab. As I watched her disappear, I looked over at Jane as I informed her quietly, "You know she's right."

"About," Jane questioned back as she looked back down at the file.

"Jane," I placed my hand over hers and gestured her to lower the folder down. She sighed and I continued, "You know what Kris is right about. She's an adult."

"She's still our kid."

"Yes but Jane, Kris is right. She isn't a teenager anymore and she can make her own decisions."

Jane crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "This is from the woman who keeps track of where Kris goes."

I frowned, "That was one time and it was when she was on her first case in the Drug Unit. I was concern for her well being especially since she was undercover as a drug dealer." I looked at her and sighed, "But you're right about that."

"At least, she took the advice."

"Yes, but we can't keep treating her like a child when she's able to make her own decisions."

"I know," Jane nodded in agreement. "I know but she's still my Kiddo."

"I know, honey. I know."

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

I examined Mr. Valentine to see that he was stable but he wasn't out of the woods yet. Maura texted me that the blood samples came back to be Moonseed which surprised me. I placed his clipboard down and walked out of his room. "Keep tabs on Mr. Valentine for me and let me know when he wakes up," I informed one of the nurses.

"No problem, Doc."

I smiled and walked over to the break room to see a laptop unoccupied. I bit my lower lip and thought about how Kris talked about the program. She didn't talk about it much but it made me wonder what Kris was like. I opened the laptop and typed in Kris' name and the program before I noticed a small video.

I clicked on the video and soon it began to play to reveal a concentrated look across Kris' face. It was indeed younger and I could tell that her scars were still fresh but I could see the passion in her eyes.

"What happened to that look," I mumbled softly. I continued to watch Kris play the song, making me think of moments when Kris would play for her family and me. There was a calm look in her eyes but I also saw that small bit of passion that I saw in the video. It only made me wonder more why Kris didn't show it completely. Suddenly I heard my cell phone ring with Kris' ring tone causing me to break out of my thoughts. I pulled out my cell phone and answered, "Hi love."

"_Hey sweetheart, how's Valentine,"_ Kris inquired and I can hear the background was loud as if she was outside.

I rested back in my chair and replied, "He's stable but he's still touch and go. You got him here in time."

"_Good. How are you? You sound a bit tired."_

I smiled, "I am a bit tired but I'm bet you're more tired than I am. Where are you though? It sounds like you're not at Headquarters."

I heard a loud sigh, _"That's because I'm not. Ma wanted me to take a break because she thinks I need to take a breather. I'm twenty four, Gabby, not sixteen."_

"I know baby. I think she doesn't want you to get too tired. You put your whole being in it but are you close to the hospital?"

"_No baby, I'm not close to the hospital but I get it. I just…I just wish that they see me as a colleague besides their kid. I know it's a lot to ask but I just wanted to call and tell you how much I love you,_" Kris whispered softly as if it was a secret.

My smile widely, "I love you too. I love very much. So where are you?"

"_I'm at the café on Fifth grabbing some coffee. I can bring you a cup if you like?"_

"If you don't mind and it gives me a chance to see you."

"_I'll be there in ten."_

R&I

I stepped outside and I looked over to see Kris leaning against the wall holding a cup of coffee while she sipped hers. "Kris," I called out causing her to turn her head and give a wide smile. She was wearing her glasses, showing a tired expression but I knew my girlfriend would not confess that she was tired. I walked up to her and hugged her before I kissed her lips and said, "Hi."

"Hey," she smiled and handed the coffee to me.

I watched as she leaned against the wall and I rested my head on her shoulder. "This case is frustrating you," I pointed out softly.

Kris nodded, "It's weird and it's bothering me a bit."

"You'll solve it."

"Thanks love," Kris said to me before kissing my forehead then sipped her coffee. "I just…I don't know what to think right now. Maybe I just need to walk around."

I leaned in and kissed her cheek, "You can do that and I'll call you when Valentine wakes up." Kris then leaned in and kissed my lips as I whispered, "You got this, Kris."

* * *

**Kris' POV**

After I left Gabby, I wandered for a bit until I ended at the coffee shop across the theater. I asked a couple of baristas if they noticed anything odd lately and so far, it was a bust.

I was going nowhere fast. I leaned against the wall, pulled out my cell phone and dialed a quick number before I got an answer, _"Hello?"_

"Nonna, it's me. I just want to say hi to the twins and see how school went," I said.

"_One second, Kris._" I waited for a moment before I heard, at the same time, two voices say, _"Hi Kris!"_

"Hey guys, how did school go?"

"_We did drawings and learned about the letter 'K'," _Liam shouted.

"Really?"

"_Yeah, we said that your name starts with a 'K'," _Aly added.

I laughed softly, "That's good. I just wanted to say hi and Mom and Ma will be home soon. Okay?"

"_Ok!" _They soon went off and Nonna went back on the phone, _"Do I expect you for dinner?"_

"Not sure, Nonna."

"_You work too hard."_

"I know but that's inherited," I laughed. "I'll see you later, Nonna."

"_I'll see you later. Love you and eat!"_

"I love you too," I then hung up then looked over to see a piano. I gave it a curious look for a moment before I walked over and tapped a couple keys before I took a seat and leaned on it, thinking.

As I was thinking, my fingers began to play a simple tune with only three fingers while my foot tapped. It continued for a couple of moment until I heard, "You seem comfortable there, Detective."

I looked up to my surprise to see Allison Carson. I sat up a bit as she took a seat across from me as I replied, "It's a habit of mine when I'm thinking. How are you doing, Ms. Carson?"

"Call me Allie, Detective. When I hear Ms. Carson, I think I'm looking for my mother," she informed me before she gave me a sad smile. She then tucked a blonde lock behind her ear as she continued, "I'm holding up well. They are still having rehearsals tomorrow."

"You're supposed to mourn. That's just adding salt to the wound."

"Dylan thinks otherwise and unfortunately, Valentine left him in charge."

I gave a surprise look, as I asked, "Not very supportive of your boyfriend?"

"I am but it's harder for others. How do you even handle it, Detective?"

"Handle what?"

"Death? Just seeing it every day."

"Death is my friend," I answered quietly and immediately. "Oddly, I speak for the dead like my mother. We all have something to say in death. Death seems to be kind of me for not letting me die."

"A second chance?"

"You can say that."

I watched as she sighed then asked, "You'll find who did this to them?"

I gave a surprise look but answered calmly, "Yes." _Now, she's becoming an interest here. I wonder what's going through her head, _I wondered. She seemed to avoid any eye contact with me, which caused me to be more curious. I was about to ask her another question before I heard my cell phone, "Excuse me." I turned around and answered, "Marx."

"_Kris, Korsak and Frost got the cell phone records," _Jane informed me.

I glanced over my shoulder at Ms. Carson before I said, "Yeah no problem. I'll be there in a second." I then hung up and looked at her, "I'm sorry but I have to go right now." She nodded as I stood up and began to walk away before I stopped and said softly, "If you just need someone to talk to…Allie," she looked up at me and I smiled gently, "I'm just a phone call away."

"Thank you, Detective."

I nodded and left the coffee shop with me wondering about how close she was to Ben.

R&I

"Tell me what we got," I asked as I walked into the tech room.

Everyone looked up at me with Frost answering, "With some calls and all, we got some cell phone records but here's the last couple text he got before he died."

I looked up at the screen, seeing just normal text messages between Savors about bringing groceries then Valentine about possible dress rehearsals the day he died. Finally, I noticed the last text that was a private number causing an eyebrow to go up. "Frost, that one doesn't have a caller ID," I pointed out.

Frost clicked it and showed the texts. His eyes widened as he said, "These are a conversation between the victim and someone else about arranging meetings."

"Yeah," Jane mumbled. "Listen to this one, 'Meet at Newton at 9'."

"How about this one," Korsak pointed to another. "It was two days ago and it says 'Be at Boston Common at 10'. All of these are late hours."

"New meeting spot each time," I pointed out. I looked Frost's shoulder and asked, "How about the day he was killed?"

"Let me see." A couple keyboard strikes and a mouse click later, he answered, "Well, looky here. One text that night and it says 'Meet at the theater at midnight'."

"Looks like we finally got a possible time of death. Can we find out whose phone this belongs to?

"Give me a couple minutes but I think I can."

"Do your best, Barry," I patted his back.

I was about to walk back to my desk before I felt a hand on my forearm. I looked over to see Jane looking at me and she asked, "Can I talk with you?"

"Yeah, come on," I gestured for her to walk to the hallway.

As we stepped out, I crossed my arms as Jane leaned against the wall. "I'm sorry," she suddenly said to me.

"You're what," I asked in surprise.

"I'm sorry, Kris. I know you're a good detective and I should treat you like that. But, you're still my kid. I know I stepped over the line a bit," Jane said softly.

I uncrossed my arms and sighed as I scratched the back of my neck, "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't act that way with you or Maura. I just want to show that I'm good, Ma. I really do."

"And you are." I smiled and hugged Jane before I pulled back and she laughed, "I guess you forgive me."

"I can't really stay mad at you," I retorted. We began to walk back inside as I suddenly remembered something, "I bumped Allison Carson in a coffee shop by the theater."

"You got something," she inquired.

"I'm not sure but she knows something and I can feel it in my bones but-"

"Jane. Kris, I got a hit," Barry suddenly said as he popped his head out of the tech room.

"And?"

R&I

We entered the theater to see Allison and Dylan at the piano with Paul Savors. He stopped playing at the sight of us and stated, "I told you everything I knew."

"We're not here for you," Jane retorted.

I climbed up onto the stage and questioned, "Where is the girls' dressing room?"

"West Wing," Allison answered.

I quickly went the hallway with Jane following close behind as I approached the girls' dressing room. I knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Rachel O'Neal who gave a surprise look and asked, "Detective, why are you here?"

"I'm not here for you, Ms. O'Neal. I'm here for Margaret Lawson," I retorted.

"Maggie?"

I soon saw Maggie standing up from one of the chairs with a calm expression. She let out a deep breath before I said, "Ms. Lawson, I have several questions for you to answer."

* * *

**Didn't expect that, huh? Tell me what you think! So review, comment, PM, etc! Check "New Adventures" if you haven't read Ch. 10 yet! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry that this is taking a bit longer to update than usual. I'm a busy person suddenly which shocks me more than anything. This is a total filler chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**Don't shoot the messenger." - Shakespeare**_

* * *

Ch. 5: Leather Bound

_**Several months ago…**_

"_We can't keep doing this."_

"_I know, Ben. But it's the only way to be together right now."_

"_But this is ridiculous. Meeting in different places."_

"_I love you but we have to do this. I don't know what would happen if you got hurt."_

"_I'll be fine but always know that this…the music, everything is for you."_

"_I know…"_

* * *

**Jane's POV- Present time**

"You think she was seeing Ben," Kris inquired as she looked into the interrogation window. The private number led back to Maggie and luckily, she didn't struggle with us. It was surprise to a lot of people but now, people began to wonder how much was Maggie involved like Kris and I.

"What do you think," I asked back.

"I'm not sure really."

"You want to interrogate her," I inquired. I watched as Kris' eyes flickered from me toward the room before I continued, "Did we get anything from Maura?"

"Fingerprints are still getting checked and she hasn't gotten anything for the hickey."

"What about the suitcase?"

Kris shook her head, "Nothing."

"Damn," I cussed. I ran my hand through my hair as I leaned against the wall as I said, "I'll go in with Frost. You think you can observe?"

Kris nodded, "Go ahead."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive."

I nodded and called for Frost before I opened the door, entering the interrogation room.

As we entered, we gazed at Maggie whose head was hanging down. She took in a deep breath and released it as we took a seat. Frost slid the photos over to her but she shook her head, slid them back and said softly, "I don't want to taint his memory."

"How long has this been going on," I asked softly.

"What do you mean?"

"The meets with Ben," Frost pointed out as he revealed the text messages between the two. She sighed causing Frost to ask once more, "So how long?"

"Five months," she replied quietly. "It started out as just a quick and easy thing but then it seemed to continue on and it must have got out of hand."

"So what happened? Did you guys fight? A misunderstanding," Frost tried to be friendly with her.

"What are you two talking about?"

"You don't have to hide it anymore. If he was abusive secretively, we can understand that. But please don't be an idiot, how long have you guys been together," I inquired.

Maggie gave a confused look. "What," she questioned back.

I raised an eyebrow and leaned in, "You had a relationship with Ben, didn't you?"

"No," she shook her head. She tapped on the messages and continued, "I was simply a messenger for Ben and…a friend of mine."

"A friend?"

"It was just a simple friendship between the two then…they became…I don't know but something happened."

"Tell us who your friend is?"

"I promised I wouldn't."

"You'll be an accessory to murder if you don't tell us," I argued. I pointed toward the text message and added, "This text message that you sent is the reason why Ben was at the theater. You led him to his death."

"No, I couldn't have. Ben was a good guy, he made her happy," she argued. She continued to shake her head then she asked, "When was the text sent?"

"Midnight," I answered warily.

"My phone disappeared and I figured I just misplaced it…oh god, someone found my phone and used it…"

"To lure him to the theater," I finished her sentence.

"Oh god…"

"Maggie," I touched her forearm, "who is seeing Ben? Is it someone in the cast or crew?"

"I promise I wouldn't tell," she shook her head. "If I do, she…she might get hurt and I can't."

Before I could ask any more questions, I heard suddenly a loud tap on the window causing me to stand up. I told Frost I would be back before I left the interrogation room to see Kris still gazing at Maggie with a worried expression. "What's up," I asked her as I stood with her to observe also.

"She's not going to fold. She's scared for her friend," Kris pointed out.

"Do you think it's someone in the cast?"

"I think so. I just want Mom to confirm the DNA if she gets anything or even the fingerprints. But I didn't like the last part she just told us."

"I agree," I told her before I noticed something flash Kris' face. It looked like a concern glint in her eyes and I could see that Kris was running scenarios in her mind. "You're worried," I pointed out.

"More curious than worry."

I leaned against the wall, glanced into the interrogation room as I heard Maggie asked, "Am I done? I just want to go home."

"What's the rush, Ms. Lawson," Frost inquired.

"I just can't stay…please. I can't tell you who was seeing Ben. All I can explain to you that everyone knew. Not just me."

"They only saw rumors," Kris mumbled softly.

"We need more, Maggie," Frost informed her.

Maggie shook her head, "You need to find another way because I can't. You don't know how much trouble that this thing caused."

That must have caught Kris' attention for she turned completely to observe Maggie. "What do you mean by that," she asked aloud even though Maggie could not hear her.

It seemed Maggie realized how much she said for she shook her head again. She ran her hands through her hair and sighed. She looked around and asked quietly, "Between you guys and me?" Frost nodded with her cautiously looking around once more and whispered, "This show was going to be a flunk. Everyone knew it because Ben and Paul's music was not working well. Suddenly, Ben started to see my best friend and…the show seemed to form around it. But she was happy and that's why I didn't stop her."

"But you won't help her," Frost questioned in disbelief.

Maggie shook her head, "I _am_ trying to protect her. I just can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I promised."

"Just cut her loose, Jane," Kris pointed out softly.

I gave her a confused look and asked, "Why do you want to cut her loose?"

"Because we can't pressure her at the moment. She might be our only lead but now we know that her phone isn't with her."

"You can't prove that yet. She might be lying," I argued.

Kris shook her head, "She isn't lying. I don't know why but I got that gut feeling that she isn't lying about the phone."

"There's more isn't there?"

Kris nodded. "She's trying to protect her friend. The death was out of anger toward Ben and it seems like the story is directing us to look up Ben's romantic life," Kris pointed out. "A killer would try to throw the blame on anyone and yet, she's not."

"Maybe she's a good actress?"

Kris shrugged, "Maybe but for now, cut her loose."

"So what now," I questioned her.

"Let her go and go home. Wait for tests to come back," Kris answered calmly. She yawned and glanced at her watch before she stated, "I'm going to try to sleep. If any of the guys are going to stay here then they can try to locate the phone."

"That's a good idea."

"It's worth a shot."

I watched as she walked over to her desk, picking up her satchel and placed it over her shoulder. I can see the tired expression in Kris' eyes but I can also see that she was thinking very hard about what to do next. I then noticed Kris' hand twitch a bit and she gritted in pain before she curled her fingers for a moment before releasing it. "Good night Ma," Kris stated before she began to walk toward the door.

"Night Kiddo," I replied quietly.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

I sipped my wine quietly as I observed the videos that I discovered on Youtube about Kris. I wanted to know so much more now that I could see that this was affecting Kris. Was it because of the fact that it was once a former love of hers or was there more? Why didn't she even pursue a career in it? Why did she leave it all behind?

My girlfriend proved more than anything that she was the most modest person when it came to her talent. As I observed her play, I bit my lower lip and glanced toward the direction of the living room, knowing that Kris kept some old sheet music on the piano.

I remembered when I first discovered it.

* * *

_**Flashback…Four years ago**_

_As I began to unpack Kris' stuff, Kris and I already decided that certain items could be in storage and others wouldn't. Her vast collection of books were already in the shelf among my books as well as photos of her family became part of the wall with mine._

_Kris pulled out several notebooks, placing them in the desk then said, "I'm going to start unpacking clothes."_

"_I'll finish unpacking here," I replied. Kris disappeared and I resumed unpacking Kris' stuff until I noticed a large leather bound notebook. Kris' notebooks were usually spiral notebooks or even journals but they consisted research for work or just random notes. However, this notebook stood out abnormally._

_I pulled it out and placed it on my lap. I ran my fingers over the leather before I unbuckled it. I opened the notebook to see sheet music. I gazed in amazement for music notes traveled all over it and it was in handwriting I knew all too well._

_I knew she could play but I never knew that her protégé program took her so far to this. To make beautiful music and yet, it seemed that this was hidden away for a reason. I glanced toward the bedroom before I placed the notebook on the piano, knowing Kris would eventually see it._

* * *

Kris did it and unknown to her, I watched as she fingered through the pages before I hid back away, listening to the secret melodies, she played. They were beautiful; some held a happy feeling and others held something else, a sort of sadness and pain. Two different feelings but they seemingly were able to come together.

Suddenly, I began to hear a soft tune coming from the other room. I placed my glass down and stood up, following the sound to see Kris sitting at the piano. Her glasses peered over her nose before she stretched her arms and resumed to play the melody. I closed my eyes and leaned against the doorway to listen to her play as usual until I heard something else with it.

"_What to do? What to say? Let darkness give away,_" Kris sung before she stopped, closing the leather bound book hard. I jumped at the sound as I watched her rest her head against the piano before she asked quietly, "What did you do, Ben? Give me a sign or something."

"Kris," I called out to her gently causing her head to lift a bit. I walked over to her as she spun herself around to look at me. "It's beautiful," I told her softly as she tossed the leather bound notebook aside.

"Sure," Kris grunted before shaking her head. I was about to pick the book up before she stated, "Don't bother. It's not even important."

"Kris, you packed it with you so I think it is." I watched as her eyes glanced at the notebook while I picked it up, placing it back at its original spot. Kris shook her head and returned her attention to the piano keys. Immediately, I noticed the tired expression across her face causing me to wrap my arms around her shoulders, hugging her from behind. "I know you're frustrated but please come to bed, baby."

"I will…" Kris trailed, glancing down at her satchel.

"Kris, please."

I watched as her eyes glanced up at me then she nodded. I took her hand pulling her up before I wrapped my arms around her. I began to lead her toward the bedroom with her eyes following my every movement. I helped her remove her jacket then removed her shirt, kissing her shoulder gently until I whispered, "Sleep sweetheart. I know you don't want to but I need you. You need to sleep."

I felt Kris' body relaxed as I gently laid her back in the bed. Kris' head rested on my shoulder as I removed her glasses from her face. I rubbed her back slowly and I watched her eyes slowly closing. "I love you but I wish I knew what was going through your head, love," I whispered. "I just want to help you."

"You help me, Gabriella. You love me and that helps me."

* * *

**Kris' POV**

_I entered a room and I watched in awe as I stared at my younger self talking to another person. I was staring at my own reflection, seeing the scars that were still raw. In her hand was paper and I knew what it was causing me to shake my head as I listened to the conversation, "Marx, do you have the sheet music?"_

"_I have it but, don't you think you should write your own," I heard myself questioned._

_He chuckled and snatched the sheet music away, "I have you. You make it so much easier for us to be popular."_

_The scene changed and I watched as I stood in the lobby of the theater once more. I gave a confused look as I glanced over to see myself sitting at the bar again with my eyes looking around. "Retrace your steps and reevaluate the scene again," I heard whispered in my ear._

_I looked over my shoulder to see Ben looking at me causing me to look back at the scene once more. Suddenly I noticed Maggie talking with someone in a corner away from everyone else. I began to walk over to the other side of the room. But as I walked, I could see that I was still far away._

_I was not going to get there anytime soon._

_Suddenly, I felt a noose around my neck, feeling it tightened around my neck. I tried to stop it but it tightened his hold on me. I looked beyond the shadows to see someone pulling on the rope._

"_He ruined my life!"_

* * *

My eyes snapped open immediately as I sat up at the sound of my phone going off. I could feel my sweat running down my face while I touched my neck. I let out a soft sigh before I looked down at it to see text message from the lab. I looked at the clock for a moment and checked the time to see that it was only four in the morning. I glanced over at Gabriella to see that she was still asleep with the covers tightly around her. I leaned over and picked up my phone, dialing a number as I began to slip out of the bed.

I grabbed my robe and went into the other as I heard Jane mumbled, _"Kiddo, you better have a reason why you are calling me at fuckin' four in the morning?"_

"I need you to meet me at Headquarters. The fingerprints came back," I informed her.

"_How did you do that? Maura just found out right now," _Jane retorted in surprise.

"I know and that's because I had Susie program my phone to get the alert."

"_So I'll meet you there in fifteen minutes_," Jane told me.

"Yeah, I'll be there soon."

I hung up and placed my phone in my pocket. I glanced at the leather bound notebook and walked over to it. I ran my fingers along the cover before I closed my eyes as I whispered, "It's nothing but an old dream. You've been lied to and it's not worth the hurt again."

* * *

**Maura's POV**

"Thank you so much for watching the twins, Angela," I said to her over the phone. I was in my office while Jane was waiting in the bullpen for Kris. Due to the early morning call, I couldn't get Liam and Ally ready for school because they were still asleep.

Jane and I left and in the process, left Angela in charge of the twins. I knew what meant and it meant a sugary breakfast.

"_I love my grandbabies! I will have them set for school before you can say 'cannoli'," _she replied.

I smiled as I glanced up to see Kris with Jane exiting the elevator

"So whose fingerprints are those," Kris inquired as they took a seat on the sofa.

"Fingerprints came back to Edward Benson," I informed her as she handed the file to Jane.

Kris raised an eyebrow, "One of the costars were trying to crack open Ben's suitcase?" Jane nodded and Kris gave a confused look as she asked, "Why would he do that?"

Jane shrugged but retorted, "I think we should bring him in."

"I think so too but I'm not sure," Kris retorted. She went through her phone and asked, "Anything on the GPS?" Jane shook her head and Kris released a sigh in frustration. I then noticed Kris rub her neck again as if something was bothering her. "All of this is not adding up. Maggie was a messenger and Eddie was trying to crack open a suitcase? This cast is definitely hiding something," Kris pointed out.

"I think we should go and find out some more information."

"I think so too. How about we go observe a rehearsal?"

"May I come," I inquired as I removed my lab coat as I watched both of them stand up. "I haven't seen a show rehearsal before and I heard it is quite interesting. You can see the social interactions in the theater."

Kris and Jane looked at each other before Jane sighed, "Alright, come on."

I clapped happily, picking up my purse and walked into the elevator while Jane rolled her eyes and Kris chuckled quietly.

R&I

Over the car ride, I kept glancing into the rear view mirror to see Kris rubbing her neck again. "Kris, are you okay," I worried.

Kris nodded but replied, "Yeah, just my neck hurts that's all."

"Did you experience whiplash lately," I inquired.

"Maura," Jane laughed gently, "Kris probably slept wrong or kept hunching over her desk."

"Technically, I was hunched over the piano," Kris retorted in annoyance.

I gave a curious look with Jane pulling over toward the side. We stepped out of the car and began to walk toward the theater until I grabbed Kris' arm. I gently pulled her over to me and asked softly, "Why were you hunched over the piano?"

"Mom, I'm fine," Kris assured me.

"Kris," I gave her a knowing look.

"I'm fine but right now, I think we should go inside and see what's going on before Ma causes chaos."

* * *

**Please review, PM, comment, etc! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Next chapter! I know I'm a day late but don't panic, just been busy but this is a mix of filler and important chapter. But anyways, I made up the lyrics but here's some action and answer to one question. Who was seeing Ben?**

**A/N 2: Thanks to The Light Inside The Darkness for listening me rant about writer's block. It's slowly breaking.**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**Here's there the Phantom of the Opera." - Multiple characters, Phantom of the Opera**_

* * *

Ch. 6: Ghosts that Fight

_**Eleven years ago…**_

"_But I wrote that!"_

"_It doesn't matter!"_

"_I was the one who got Maura Isles to make that donation to us. __**I**__ was the one who wrote that composition. You could take everything from the sheet music and lyrics but do not take away the praise that __**I**__ earned."_

"_No one cares about your music, Marx."_

"_They care about the words!"_

"_Too bad because you can't fight back about it."_

_The young girl frowned in displeasure as Mr. Parker, the head person of the Protégé program, stormed out of the dressing room. She then could hear music play once more and she knew that it was her music that played; the music she worked tirelessly on to rid her pain and now it was taken again. They didn't understand the emotion and they took it from her. She was tired of it and it was going to end._

"_Watch me fight back," she answered bitterly as she stood up and walked out._

_Several moments later, Mr. Parker was observing the performance. He was delighted that the program was getting so much praise since his last group left. The problem was that he was using another's music to make it work. He already didn't like her for her displeasure in promoting the program. Many didn't know that besides having skills in certain instruments, she could write lyrics._

"_Let the heart…grow…full and strong…Let love…see through darkness and wrong…" he heard his current performer sing._

_Suddenly in a swift moment, the curtain came down._

"_What happened," Parker shouted._

"_The curtain just came down," a stagehand retorted._

"_Karma, I bet," he suddenly heard._

_He glanced over and frowned at the one person who could have done it.  
_

_Kris Marx._

* * *

**Maura's POV- Present time**

We listened as the music echoed throughout the theater as we walked in and the first thing I noticed was that Allison Carson on stage with her boyfriend while Edward was standing there as well. "Start at the top of the song," Paul Savors told them.

"Guys, can we just stop? I…I don't want to continue," Allison told them.

_Poor girl, she can't even mourn, _I thought. I watched as Kris continued to observe with Jane nudged her.

Paul shook his head while Dylan argued, "We have only a little time before the show. We have no time to mourn right now."

"You might have not cared about Ben but he was my friend. Why don't we just not do the show and do a show to remember him. Just perform one show," she argued back.

"Just do the one song then you can go."

"Dylan, please think about it."

"I will but we need to rehearse."

Allison looked away but nodded. Savors cracked his knuckles while I whispered into Kris and Jane's ear, "That can be so unhealthy. She already looks tired too and-"

"Sh," Jane and Kris both said.

I frowned as I whispered, "I hate when you two shush me."

"_Love me…for who I am…" _all our jaws dropped at the sound of Allison's voice. _"Be mine…Yours for a lifetime…"_

We observed as Dylan sang with her while I whispered, "That's a beautiful voice."

"It is," Kris agreed. I smiled at Kris' comment and I looked at Jane who noticed also the change in Kris' demeanor. She relaxed from the sound of the music playing then I noticed a look in her eyes. There was a look of longing and yet there was sadness. _Still secretive even years later, Kris_, I thought sadly.

However, we promised no secrets among the family. Some things about Kris' past we didn't touch due to some repercussions that would happen. Any mention of Adrian brought back a very dark part of her but she learned that this darkness she had, created a new strength. There were moments when I saw an old part of Kris especially when her temper came, which she tamed easily. Another thing I noticed also was that Kris' reclusive nature when it came to the subject of the Protégé program. I knew her during that time but I also knew that several members didn't fully appreciate Kris' ability. She played her own music, which had no words most of the time, and then she played other tunes. However, this case seemed to bring back those memories where she considered herself alone.

However, I wondered if Kris thought about going back into music. _"Be mine…forever. Don't let them…break this bond…For my heart is so fond…of you,"_ I listened and I glanced over at Jane who smiled at me.

Suddenly, I heard a soft voice and I looked over at Kris. I listened softly as she began to sing another song and it was not anything familiar to me, _"Let the heart…grow…full and strong…Let love…see through darkness and wrong…"_

Jane and I exchanged a look between us before I noticed Kris cringed at the sound of the wrong chord. I giggled while Kris shook her head and mumbled, "Wrong key."

"Some habits don't die," Jane whispered.

Kris bumped Jane's shoulder before I noticed her look around. She then nudged Jane and pointed toward a corner of the stage. "There's Eddie," Kris pointed out softly.

"So what do we do," Jane asked back.

I watched as Kris looked around for a moment then she finally answered, "After she's done singing, we move over to him." Jane nodded in agreement and I moved in my seat to sit beside Kris. I looked down at her hand to see her tapping along with the sheet music; I smiled gently at her as I touched her forearm. Kris continued to play along with the music until I noticed her calm expression grew serious. I noticed it too as I brought my attention toward the stage.

Allison seemed to have pale over the duration of the song.

"Do you see what I see," Kris asked as she began to stand up. Jane and I both stood up as Kris began to walk quickly down the aisle until the music stopped.

"Allie," we heard someone call out to her. Allison held her grip onto the piano but began to move down to the ground.

Jane and I quickly ran over with Kris climbing onto the stage, catching her. She laid her back gently as she said, "Maura!" I went up the stairs and onto the stage, moving over toward Allison. I touched her forehead as Kris asked, "Does it look like poison?"

I shook my head, "It's not evident but get an ambulance down here."

Kris pulled out her cell phone while my gaze went toward Jane. "Eddie," she called out to the young man at the side of the stage. He looked at her and his eyes widened as if he knew that the police caught up to him. He began to back away and I noticed Kris' gaze also was on him as Jane warned him, "That is not a smart idea." He continued to back away for a couple more seconds then he suddenly ran off as Jane began to chase after him, cussing, "Fuck!"

"Maura," Kris questioned quickly.

"I'll be fine. Go," I told her and soon, Kris chased after them.

I looked back at Allison and touched her forehead. "What happened," I questioned the small crowed around her.

Dylan snorted, "You saw it."

"I was in the chairs approximately three hundred feet away," I hissed as I looked back at the poor girl. "What did you notice that I couldn't see from my seat?"

"She just started to turn pale and…she's been tired for the last several days," I heard one girl explain.

"Has this been the first time she passed out?"

"I'm not sure."

Suddenly I heard a loud crash and I gasped at the sight for Kris was hanging from one of the catwalks, holding on for dear life.

* * *

**Kris' POV- Earlier**

As soon as Jane bolted after Edward, I quickly placed the call out before getting the okay to chase after them from Maura. I ran down the staircase then looked over to see Jane cut around the corner before she crashed into the door, cursing. I caught up to her as I asked, "What happened?"

"He locked the fuckin' door," she retorted.

I approached the door, rattling the doorknob before I stepped back and looked around the stage. "Follow me," I gestured over to another pathway. She nodded as I ran across backstage then stopped at a dead end.

"Kris, we are going to lose him," I heard Jane state to me.

I shook my head as I got onto my knees, looking for the handle until I felt it. I pulled the handle up then looked at her as I stated, "This goes underneath the stage and there should be an opening in that room."

"What room is that?"

"It's the costume room," I retorted before I drew my gun and began to lead her.

She followed closely behind as we traveled deeper causing her to ask, "How do you know about this?"

"I worked as a crew member sometimes," I retorted. It wasn't a complete lie because I did but there was also another reason why I knew the underground part of the stage. As we approached the hatchway, I placed my fingers over my lips then whispered, "We are directly below."

Jane nodded as I heard Eddie panicking even more, pacing frantically. I prepared my weapon and gestured for Jane to get ready. I began to count backwards from three until I shouted, "Now!"

As I pushed the door opened, Eddie dropped onto his knees and shouted, "Alright!"

"You got him," I asked her.

She nodded and approached him before cuffing his wrists. Jane then forced him to stand up as we began to walk out of the costume room. I closed the trap door and followed them out before I heard a couple footsteps causing me to glance over to see a figure standing in the far corner. I thought it was my eyes until I noticed the figure move once more causing me to turn.

"_Scared of the ghosts, Detective?"_

"_Not really."_

"_Beware of the Phantom of the Opera."_

"There's no Phantom...not for eleven years," I mumbled to myself. I shook my head at the fact that I was letting my mind wander off. I took in a deep breath then pulled out my cell phone, looking down at Maggie Lawson's cell phone number. I gave it a curious look before I said, "I wonder…"

I pressed the dial number and suddenly, I heard a loud ring causing me to look toward the side once more. I began to follow the sound while I was listening it go further and further away.

I ran after the sound, taking a sharp corner and began to climb up the ladder. I quickly got onto the ladder, climbing up also but as I reached the top, I noticed that there was no one there and the ring was becoming softer. I kept my weapon drawn as I quietly began to move across the catwalk, looking around my surroundings. I could hear Maura's voice as she questioned the other actors causing me to glance over.

The ringing stopped also causing me to cuss inwardly. I dialed it one more time and suddenly, the ring was louder and almost close.

"He deserved to be dead. He shouldn't have done what he did. All he had to do was play the damn song," I heard a voice whispered. I was about to draw my gun until I felt a kick to my side suddenly.

I cringed in pain as I tried to defend myself, blocking another punch. Suddenly a sandbag was thrown at me as I tried to avoid it as I kicked but missed. They grabbed at my throat as I punched them, hissing in pain until they finally kicked me once more and I quickly fell over the railing of the catwalk. I reacted swiftly as I grabbed one of the bars holding on for dear life as I cussed, "Fuck."

"Kris," I heard Maura shout.

I tried to pull myself up but stopped as I felt my muscles burn a bit. "Kiddo, hold on," Jane shouted.

"I can only hold on for a bit, Jane," I shouted back. I could feel my hands starting to slip as it was sliding a bit. I cringed in pain as I felt a small cut on the inside of my hand before I looked over to see rope. I took in a deep breath trying to reach for it but cringed from the pain by the kick at my ribs. I closed my eyes until I felt a hand on my wrist and I looked up to see Jane, looking down at me.

"I got you," she assured me as she pulled me up slowly. As I touched the platform, I released the breath that I was holding. I looked around for a moment before I looked up at Jane with a terrified look. "Are you okay," I heard Jane ask me.

I nodded, "I'm fine. I'm fine."

_That was close._

* * *

**Jane's POV**

Maura decided that it was a good idea to take Kris and Allison back to the hospital. I watched as Kris stepped into the ambulance. "I'm going to interview Eddie while you getting your hand checked out," I informed her.

She nodded, "That's fine but find out about the sheet music."

"I'll see what I'll find out then I'll call you. You think she was trying to distract us from chasing after Eddie," I wondered as I gestured to Allison.

Kris glanced over her shoulder then shook her head, "The girl is too…I don't know…innocent."

"Is that what your gut is saying to you?"

"Yeah and I don't know but I'm trying to get her to trust me a bit. I have that feeling she might know more than anyone."

I nodded then I realized that Kris didn't follow me after we arrested Eddie. She was behind me one moment then I saw her hanging from the rafters for dear life. "Why were you up at the catwalk," I questioned her.

"Well…"

"Krislyn Gabriel Leo…"

"I have Maggie's number and I just dialed it. Suddenly, I heard a cell phone ring that lead to the rafters and I reached the sound, walking on the catwalk because the sound was fading."

"Then?"

"Then someone said that Ben deserved to die before I got into a fight with a mysterious person. Finally, they kicked again before I went over the railing. Who ever this was has the damn phone."

"And you didn't see his face?"

Kris shook her head, "Almost a ghost."

"Not you too," I rolled my eyes.

Kris shook her head, "There hasn't been a Phantom for years, Jane, in that theater."

"How would you know?"

"I just do but it's just someone who knows the theater and most likely our killer. However, we got to question Edward."

I nodded and patted her knee, "I'll see you soon."

"See ya, Ma."

I stepped off the ambulance and watched as the doors closed before I took in a deep breath and looked at my cruiser where Eddie was talking loudly at Frankie. I released the breath before I mumbled, "Why do I always have to get the loud mouth?"

R&I

Eddie sat in the interrogation room as he dwindled his thumbs. He knew that he was in trouble since he tried to run from us. I stepped inside with Korsak as I took a seat and questioned immediately, "You know that you are in more trouble now since you tried to run?"

"I have a good lawyer," he retorted.

"Sure and he's going to bail you out of the murder charge," Korsak stated simply.

"Murder charge? I didn't kill Ben! I was just trying to get the sheet music from his damn suitcase. He saw that I was trying to break in and he punched my jaw. I went to the hospital because of it. You can check out the medical records."

I eyed him and leaned in, "Why do you want to steal the sheet music? It's just paper."

"It's not just paper. That's your career in some idiot's hand."

"Then why would you want it? You have a career."

"Being a theater actor. I would have preferred if I got an album contract and if I had that one song, I could get the complete glory of it."

"So what's the point," Korsak wondered.

This was getting confusing once more and I only wished that Kris or Maura could explain it again. It seemed that every time we had a simple lead, it did a complete three hundred and sixty degree turn.

Eddie shrugged, "Everyone knew that Ben had a gift. Many of those protégé kids had this gift and they pursue a damn career or they didn't. Ben decided not to and everyone knew that."

"Did he ever mention why," I inquired.

Eddie shrugged, "If he did, I never heard and gossip spreads like wild fire. He's just lucky that Dylan didn't take away the money he provided for this damn show."

I looked over at Korsak and he looked back at me. This was new information and I could see that Eddie cornered himself. "What money," Korsak inquired.

"And how does it involve Dylan," I added.

Eddie sighed, "Dylan helps with the finances. Valentine recently went bankrupt because all of his money went to the show. Dylan decided to help as long as he got the lead to the show with Allison." He then scoffed, "I don't know why he cares about her."

"Why do you say that?"

Eddie seemed to stop and realized that he said too much. He crossed his arms over his chest as he mumbled, "I want to see my lawyer."

_Damn it._

Suddenly, I heard my cell phone ring as I answered it, "Maura?"

"_Jane? We just returned from the hospital."_

"How's Allison and Kris?"

"_Tired and you know Kris, being stubborn but you and the other detectives need to get down here. We have the DNA results from the hickey which happened to match to one of the glasses at the party,"_ Maura explained.

"Who?"

"_Allison Carson."_

_You got to be kidding me._

* * *

**Snap! There's a break in the case and we learned something interesting about Kris. So review, PM, comment, etc! Also, updates maybe slightly slow the next two weeks. Don't worry, I won't leave you hanging! Again, busy busy lol  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for your lovely reviews! Well, I was obvious on whom Ben was seeing but you guys are wondering about Kris now.**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**Revenge converts a little right into a great wrong." - German Proverb**_

* * *

Ch. 7: Righting a Wrong

_**Several months ago…**_

"_Kris, play us something," Aly requested as she sat next to her sister._

"_Please," Liam added as he sat on the other side._

_Kris looked at both of time tiredly. She had worked over forty-eight hours and unfortunately, Angela was not available to watch Liam and Aly for the evening due to Jane and Maura working late. Gabriella was still out at work, which left Kris in charged of the twins._

_It was in these quiet times, the twins would ask Kris to play a tune. Aly was learning how to play a bit of piano from Kris while Liam learned only a little bit of guitar. However, it was more entertaining to them to see Kris play for them._

_Kris tiredly yawned but grabbed the leather bound book. She handed it to Liam and Aly as she whispered, "Pick one out."_

_They looked through the pages slowly before they agreed, after disagreeing multiple times, on one piece of sheet music. She smiled at them before she placed the leather bound book on top of the piano. "I only do this for you guys," she whispered as she cracked her knuckles and began to play for them._

_Though it was for fun and for the twins, the pain of the past still echoed in the keys._

* * *

**Maura's POV**

Kris and I sat in the lab patiently waiting for Jane and the others to arrive. As we sat there, I looked over at Kris who tiredly rubbed her neck. "How are you feeling," I inquired softly. Kris glanced up at me and shrugged before looking back down at the suitcase. She was awfully quiet to my liking causing me to touch her cheek, "Kris, please talk to me."

"What is there to talk about, Maura," Kris questioned back softly.

"You never talk about _it._ Remember what we said about secrets?"

"We shouldn't have them but I'm not keeping a secret."

"Kris…"

"So Allison Carter," I heard Jane asked causing our conversation to end.

I looked over at the detectives and I nodded, "If her behavior did not give anything away, this DNA sample does."

"Is she still at the hospital," Jane inquired.

Kris shook her head, "No, she left after she got checked out. She collapsed due to her exhaustion but now we know it's more than that."

"So you want us to find her," Korsak inquired.

"It would be a good idea to look for her right now."

"I'll look her up on the computer," Frost stated.

Frankie and Korsak nodded while Frankie informed him, "Call us when you get the address. We'll head to the car and start the engine."

We nodded as they left the room quickly. I then looked at Jane who glanced down at the suitcase. I then looked over at Kris to see her staring at the suitcase also. "Since they are going to handle that, which means…"

"That means," Jane looked over at the suitcase and quickly Jane, Kris and I walked over to it. I placed my crime scene gloves as well as they did then I began to turn the keys to the lock. "Seven letters," Jane mumbled.

"One name," I retorted.

"Allison," Kris stated.

As the name was said when the lock was complete, the suitcase snapped open. Jane gently pushed the suitcase further open to reveal a thick booklet. Kris leaned over and lifted it up before she opened it slowly. "What is it," I inquired softly.

I watched as Kris fingered through the papers then replied, "It's the sheet music. The whole score is here with his notes." She looked down at one paper and lifted it up, "He has a list right here and it says that he composed twenty three songs with twenty two completed."

"One's not done," I wondered.

Kris shook her head, "His one song…the last one."

I looked over at Kris as her gaze seemed transfixed on the sheet music. She then handed it to me as I informed her, "I'll get this tested immediately for anything then I'll place it in evidence."

"Actually," Kris looked up, "can you give that to me?"

I gave a curious look before I nodded and said, "I'll give it back to you but is there a particular reason why?"

"No, not really but I'm going to head up and write some notes for the evidence board and wait for the guys."

"Kris," I whispered softly but Kris didn't stop walking. Instead, she kissed both Jane's and my cheek then turned and walked out of the lab. As I watched her walk out, I looked at Jane with a worried expression.

Immediately, Jane noticed this. "What's wrong," she asked quietly.

"I think she's hiding something from us. This case keeps coming back to the protégé program."

"Do you remember much about it?"

I nodded, "It was a good program. It encouraged gifted children like Kris to grow in their talents. However, Kris happened to be the odd sheep in the group."

"Black sheep, you mean, but continue."

I rolled my eyes but continued, "You know how talented Kris was. She's able to play anything but I don't know why she's acting this way."

Jane glanced over her shoulder then looked down at the sheet music. She gazed down at the music notes that ran along the paper. "It's a bit more personal than we thought," Jane stated softly.

"Maybe."

* * *

**Jane's POV**

I exited the elevator and entered the bullpen to see Kris sitting at her desk. I took a seat next to her and asked softly, "How much does this remind you of the program?"

Kris peered up and sighed, "I guess Maura spoke to you."

"You're causing people to be concern. You can talk to us."

"I'm going to tell you like I've told Gabriella, Maura and now, you." She stood up and placed her glasses on as she said coolly to me, "I'm fine and that this is nothing. Yes, it reminds me of the past but there's a reason why I didn't like to perform."

_Bingo._

"I didn't mention anything about you performing," I stated to her quietly.

I watched as Kris glared at me for a brief moment. She was about to reply before we heard footsteps and looked up to see Frankie and Korsak walking in with Allison Carter. I watched as Allison looked at us for a moment before looking away. I looked up at Kris and asked, "You don't think she killed him?"

"I'm not sure," Kris retorted. "We'll see what happens."

R&I

Kris and I both entered the interrogation room with Kris sitting down and I was resting against the wall. Kris pulled out the photos of Ben before she stated, "I asked you multiple times about how close you were to him. You kept denying it and now here we are Allison."

"I know," she retorted.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier then," I asked her.

Allison looked up at Kris then at me as she replied softly, "Because if Dylan found out then everyone would lose their jobs."

"The money…"

"Yes and I couldn't do that. But you wouldn't understand love easily."

"You would be surprise," Kris retorted. I glanced at Kris seeing the soft expression as she removed her glasses and spoke, "He saw you as his muse."

Allison smiled, "We were just friends at first. He was a sweet guy and sometimes, Dylan and the others were harsh on him because he would have the most beautiful music but they didn't appreciate it. I told him I did."

"It grew from there," I asked softly.

Allison nodded with a sad smile, "Lunch dates, late evenings and soon people began to notice the interaction between us. Maggie figured it out first and we both knew that it was a bad idea. We ran in different circles and I was unavailable but…he had this gentleness in him. His music spoke so much."

"Did Valentine know about it," Kris inquired.

"No, at least, if he did…he didn't say anything. Others knew but they didn't rat on us. However, Ben wanted to stop hiding in secrecy. He was tired of the late evening meetings, tired of hiding everything."

"Were you tired of it too," I inquired.

"Excuse me?"

Kris stood up this time and asked, "You were tired of the secrets. It was too much pressure including the show and Dylan."

"No…"

"That's when you texted him and told him to meet you at the theater."

"No…"

"You were trying to end it but he wouldn't let you then you pulled a gun and shot three times," Kris shouted as she stood up.

"_**NO,**_" she shouted back. She shook her head and soon began to cry softly, placing her face in her hands. I gazed at Kris who was breathing heavily as she sat back down while we listened silently to the crying. Allison looked up at us and frowned at Kris; her face was red as well as her eyes before she inhaled and retorted, "You don't know what it feels like to have everything in your hand then you lose it. You don't know the pain that _I'm _feeling."

"You love him," Kris whispered.

Allison looked away with pain crossing her expression. "You don't know how heavy my heart feels," she stated.

"You'd be surprise."

"Tell me."

Kris glanced over her shoulder and gestured for me to leave the room. I gave a shocked expression as we both stood up, stepping out for a moment. I turned around and whispered, "What are you doing?"

"You saw the emotions…it's time we go tracking that phone again. If it starts ringing again, it should ring with her. If not, you know she's clean."

"What are you going to do right now?"

"Talk," Kris retorted.

She then shut the door behind her. I walked around and gazed through the interrogation window to see Kris sitting in front of Allison once more. I pulled out my cell phone and waited a couple minutes until Frost finally answered, _"She said anything yet?"_

"Kris is trying to get something but I need you to call Maggie's phone once more," I informed him.

"_I'll try."_

"Thanks," I then ended the call and brought my attention back to Kris. It was weird to see her raise her voice at Allison but the expression in her eyes said that she needed to test this.

Kris removed her glasses and ran her hand through her hair. She looked at Allison before she said softly, "Ben taught me when I was younger…before he left." I raised an eyebrow in surprise, as did Allison as she continued, "There's no Phantom because it's nothing a story that I exaggerated when I was in the program."

"You were a protégé?"

"There was a time yes…the stage was a voice but things…are taken…you lose yourself."

"You still don't understand."

"I lost everything from my family to my music and like Ben; the music I played spoke everything. Emotions that I could not express easily at one time."

_What does that mean?_

Kris then looked down at her hands for a moment, "Sometimes we become a reflection of our former selves. Ben became a better musician while I became a monster that I created. I left the program for a reason besides school and that I grew out of it."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"To show you that I'm on your side, Allie," Kris replied. She placed her glasses back on and whispered, "I want to know who would hurt Ben. You loved him and I know what's like to love someone with your whole being. A person that you might want to spend a lifetime with."

Allison sobbed gently. Kris was hitting spots that I never expected before then I heard my phone ring and I answered it, "Frost?"

"_We called it but nothing…"_

"Allison is clean," I retorted. "Thanks," I then closed my phone as I continued to watch Kris.

"I want you to trust me, Allie," Kris told her. "I need to know who would have hurt Ben. Do you know if it was because of this relationship? Did Dylan know?"

Allison shook her head, "I don't know who would do it. I just…I just want whomever did this to him found."

"What about his music?"

"Ben didn't talk about his songwriting except when he tells me that I inspired some of them." I sighed as well as Kris but then Allison added, "However, Valentine seemed interested in it. I think Ben mentioned that Valentine wanted to buy it."

_That's interesting to know._

"Just Valentine," Kris asked.

"Just him."

Kris nodded then stood up. She moved around the table and placed her hand out to Allison with her taking it gently. Kris guided her out and said softly as she opened the door, "You need to mourn and celebrate his life. Your idea about doing a concert would be a brilliant idea."

"Thank you," Allison whispered. Kris walked over to me and Allison began to leave before she turned around and asked, "Detective, I hope you can come. I think Ben would appreciate you performing again."

I glanced over at Kris who gave a small sad smile but shook her head, "I don't think so."

"Consider it if you can."

"I'll try," Kris told her. As Allison left, I looked over at Kris as she asked, "I didn't hear the phone ring in there."

"She's clear."

"We need to talk to Valentine again."

"Has he waked up yet?"

"He's still in a coma and on a ventilator," Kris replied as she began to walk back to her desk. She then looked down at her desk to see the sheet music. She picked it up and placed it in her satchel.

"Kiddo," I stopped her as she was walking out of the bullpen. She looked at me as I asked softly, "What did you mean by that?"

"You already heard enough."

"Krislyn Gabriel Leo Marx Rizzoli- Isles," I shouted. Kris turned at the sound of her name with a tired expression as I told her, "You are not helping with this case by not divulging anything. Secrets are…"

"It's no secret. It's the blatant truth right in front of you, Jane and this has nothing to do with the investigation. What you are digging for sounds like we need to go backwards into the past and I am not. The phone is a bust so we need to think what we are missing or this case will go cold."

"You are hiding shit."

"I'm not hiding anything. You are digging into my past when you are supposed to dig for Ben's past."

"You are making it personal to yourself. You have people concerned from me to your mom. I bet Gabriella is starting to worry about this."

Kris frowned but soon the silence broke with Kris' phone ringing. Kris picked it up and answered, "Marx." I watched as Kris listened to the phone before she sighed, "I'll be down there with Ma and Mom in fifteen minutes, Gabby."

"What was that about," I inquired as Kris closed her phone.

"Valentine died about ten minutes ago."

**Maura's POV**

Gabriella signed off the papers off to release the body over to me. We all decided to meet back at our house and when we did, I could see that there was some tension between Kris and Jane as well as me. Gabriella came afterwards with Kris acting naturally with her but Kris didn't even bother to talk to us but instead, took the twins to bed.

I was sitting with Gabriella as she explained to Jane and I what happened at the hospital. "We tried to revive him but there was no use," she explained. "We lost him."

"I'll begin the autopsy tomorrow morning," I told Jane.

"This case is about to go cold though," Kris pointed out as she descended the stairs.

Jane nodded, "We can't find the person who took Maggie's phone."

"Or the murder weapon…"

"So what happens now," I inquired.

Kris shrugged, "It either goes cold or we find something. Two dead people now." She took in a deep breath then released it, "Allison Carter mentioned that Valentine wanted to buy one of the sheet music."

"But why?"

"Who knows?"

"I want to continue our other conversation though," Jane expressed.

There was a silence as Kris stood up from her chair placing her glass into the sink. I watched as Gabriella placed her glass down as she walked over to her and asked, "Kris, you know something don't you?"

"Nothing to talk about."

"Kris," Gabriella whispered in a small plead.

She snapped back, "Don't do this to me either. The twins are asleep and I'm exhausted."

"Stop hiding this from us then," I retorted.

"I am not hiding anything."

"Then stop trying to forget the past." Gabriella cupped her cheek, "I love you no matter what. Remember?"

"I remember but this is not the time."

"You said you became a monster, you knew Ben and you said you lost everything," Jane questioned.

"Kris, please talk to us," I pleaded.

Kris glanced over her shoulder and pulled out the sheet music, placing them on the coffee table. I picked them up and began to observe the sheet music seeing some words on them then noticed the one incomplete one with only the chords but no words. "Ben's music," I whispered softly as I placed it down.

"I wrote so much music when I was younger because I lived with a priest and I was alone. Music spoke for me when words could not express my pain, my hate, my sadness or happiness. I played everything from Beethoven to regular tunes but I could never play my own music. The program discovered my talent and soon they began to use it."

"They took your music," I asked in surprise.

Kris nodded and looked over at Jane, "Music made me a monster, and the program stole everything from me when I already had nothing."

"Kris…"

"There was never a Phantom because I was the Phantom," she confessed. Gabriella ran my hand along her cheek as she looked away. We could all see the mask that Kris held slowly shatter into millions of pieces as she took in a deep breath then released it. Immediately, shame revealed across her face and I soon realized what she was hiding.

Kris let out a small chuckle, "Every time the program decided to do a performance, they would go through that damn leather book and rip out a page. Every single time."

Her voice seemed to go hoarse as I tried to touch her hand but she pulled away, "There was a time where I thought my music could be just like Ben's. It touched hearts like mine and that was my goal. Be just like Ben. Be the best."

"You were the best though," Gabriella informed.

She shook her head in disagreement, "I was happy for a bit then the program lost some funding and other protégés. The program also discovered that the other protégés could only play music by others. I had actual talent for I could perform, play, and write my own music. Parker was delighted by this especially when it got the attention of socialites such as Doctor Maura Isles."

Gabriella glanced at me as I gave sad expression. I remembered that first meeting clearly as I whispered, "The first time I met you."

Kris looked away, rubbing her chin gently and informed us, "I became the Phantom to teach them a lesson."

"They kicked you out for it," Gabriella pointed out.

Kris shook her head with a force chuckle, "They couldn't because they couldn't find proof. I would do small accidents such as the curtain closing early, lighting going wrong, wrong sheet music, and occasionally the out of tune instrument. People still liked me for my talent in performing other compositions like Maura did."

"Then why did you leave?"

Kris looked down and sighed, "Price found out about my mischief. He already knew about what the program was doing and I told him that it didn't matter to me."

"But it did," Jane pointed out.

"Yeah and when he heard about it, he knew that it was me because who else would hide behind a literature character? Who else would take their anger out on others who cheated them?"

"Valentine knew that?"

"No, it was just a joke. He didn't know about me…"

It seemed in the course of the conversation; Kris distanced herself from Gabriella and us. I wanted so much to reach out and reassure Kris but she stood up and took in a deep breath. She began to walk over to the door as Gabriella asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to someone. Don't wait up for me, Gabriella."

"Kris, wait," Gabriella started to say to her. However, it was too late for Kris left the house, leaving Gabriella, Jane and I worrying for her. Gabriella looked over at us and asked, "Should we go after her?"

"No, she needs space," I told her. "Kris needs it right now but it answers a lot."

"Righting a wrong," Jane concluded.

I nodded before I walked over to Gabriella, hugging her gently.

* * *

**Kris' POV**

_**Flashback…Eleven years ago…**_

"_You'll have to pay your dues for what you did, Kris. You know what you did was wrong."_

"_But they have done me wrong!"_

"_A wrong with a wrong doesn't make a right, Kris Marx. You have a good soul but don't let anger take that away from you."_

"_They did me wrong."_

"_In the end, you'll have to pay for what you did. Maybe not now but later on, you will."_

* * *

"I get it, Price," I huffed as I stood in the graveyard in front of Price's headstone. I placed the bouquet of roses on the gravestone, dusting it off a bit, as I mumbled, "I know it's been a bit since I visited but you know…work." I looked up at the sky and sighed, "It's funny about how what you said to me back then is suddenly important to me now. To right a wrong even years now and it's by solving Ben's murder and now Valentine's."

I kicked a pebble away and sighed, "There must be something I'm not thinking about." I suddenly heard my cell phone ring and I glanced down to see Korsak's number causing me to answer, "Korsak, what's up?"

"_So we went decided to go down to Valentine's office which is in an apartment complex down by Newberry," _he informed me.

"Okay, did you let Jane know?"

"_I did but I'm also letting you know that Frost, Frankie, and I went and all. But, I think someone was here before us."_

"How so?"

"_The whole place has been turned upside down. Someone was looking for something."_

"I'll be there soon," I retorted before I closed my phone. I then looked down at the grave and touched it gently, "Bye Price. I'll talk to you soon."

* * *

**Now we know why Kris is acting the way she is. I've made this case so hard that I'm like what's going to happen next. That's the fun part of writing. So please review, PM, comment, etc!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: New chapter and I'm glad you liked the last chapter! A lot of emotion in that! But, I love a new chapter, don't' you? Italics and bold are lyrics in the story, Italics are thoughts  
**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1 and If I Never Knew You is by Stephen Swartz and Alan Menken from Pocahontas**

* * *

"_**You will forever hold a key to my heart and in my heart will always be a place for you." - Unknown**_

* * *

Ch. 8: The Key

**Kris' POV**

_Darkness...come to light once more...With endless longings echoing...I see a light that I want to go to until...something I'm willing to go for until I..._I stopped my thoughts before I shook my head as I chastised myself, _It's the past now.  
_I then looked up to see that I was close to the scene.

As I pulled up to the scene, I looked around for a moment before I took a deep breath. I placed my glasses on tiredly then entered the lobby. I noticed the two officers blocking one of the stairways, I approached and showed my ID causing them to part and let me ascend the stairs.

As I ascended the stairs, I released my deep breath then turned the corner to see Jane standing with Korsak and Frankie in a small huddle. I moved closer toward them as I inquired, "How bad?"

Jane looked up as they broke the huddle. She gave me a surprise expression as she pointed out, "I didn't expect you to come."

"Korsak called me," I replied softly. I then turned my head toward the room beside me and asked, "This is Valentine's apartment?"

Jane nodded.

They watched quietly as I began to walk into the apartment. I could feel their eyes as they watched me entered the scene to see the whole place in complete devastation that was Valentine's apartment.

There was silence when I passed the threshold. I let my eyes observed the whole scene and I could say that it wasn't pretty. The furniture was turned over and anything that was fragile was broken into pieces. "They were searching for something," I said aloud.

"Yeah but what," Jane inquired as she stood next to me. I bit my lower lip and walked further in as she continued on, "This isn't the only room that got ransacked. His bedroom was the same as well as a study but whoever was here is gone."

"What would be so important that they decided to trash this place?"

"Hey guys," Jane and I walked over to the study. As we walked inside, we noticed that Frankie was holding a laptop. He raised it up before he placed it in the evidence bag. "It wasn't damaged in all this chaos," he told us.

"Take it back to Frost," Jane and I both said at the same time. We both looked at each other with a surprise expression. She scratched the back of her neck while I looked down at my feet. I looked around then down at the papers that were on the floor. I crouched down and picked one of them up, looking over it.

"Anything interesting," Frankie inquired.

"Recent bank statements."

"Kris," I looked over my shoulder at Jane to see that in her hand was a small bronze key. I gave her a curious look as she informed me, "Just found it among the thrown furniture." I walked over to her and took the key from her hand, raising it up to observe it more. "I think this might be a bust, Kris," she stated.

I nodded in agreement, "I think so to."

R&I

The silence in the bullpen was deafening and it was just Jane and I. I could feel her eyes on me as I typed until I said finally, "Is there something wrong, Jane?"

She placed her paperwork down and walked over to my desk, sitting on it. I continued to type while she asked, "Can you look at me please?" I stopped typing and moved my gaze up at her. Jane rubbed the scars on her hands softly before she asked softly, "How long did it go on for?"

I felt my heart constrict a bit at the question. I took in a deep breath and answered, "About a year and a half before I decided to leave."

"And Price?"

"What was there to say? Disappointment and he knew that I needed to get out."

"All this time…you always played at home. The undercover when I first met you, you performed. You never told us about it," she pointed out.

I shrugged, "I never thought a case like this would pop up." I ran my hand over my face as I continued, "I thought that part of me could hide away. Why do you think I avoided mischief? I created at first and now it follows me."

"You know people make mistakes."

"Yeah…mistakes," I repeated before I looked up at Frost who was entering the bullpen. "Anything from the computer," I asked him.

He shook his head and replied, "It's still getting scanned."

"Okay," I looked up and turned my head toward the key that was hanging on the board. "I don't know my keys well enough to wonder where that key could come from," I informed Jane.

"Could it belong to a drawer?"

"I'm not sure."

"Maybe there's a serial number," she suggested.

"That's possible," I slid my chair over and pulled the key down then looked at it. I twisted it in the light for a couple moments before I mumbled, "I can't see it."

"Pass it to me, my blind friend."

I rolled my eyes, passing the key to her before she squinted her eyes to read the writing on the key. "I can't tell either," she finally stated.

"Not easy as it looks," I smirked. I looked at the key one more time and suddenly, an idea popped in my head. "What if it belongs to a bank," I asked.

"How so?"

"Ben was going to sell the song and Valentine just got through a bankruptcy with Dylan providing the money."

"Not to mention, we found bank statements on the ground."

"Ask Korsak what bank was on the paper."

Jane nodded and I stood up, walking toward the break room. She looked at me with a curious look before she asked, "Where are you going?"

"I got to call Gabriella."

"You'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine."

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

_**Flashback...Several months ago…**_

_I could feel my head throbbing as I heard the front door open then close. I could hear the shoes hitting the hardwood floor and a loud thud hitting the floor. "How you feeling, love," I heard Kris ask softly as she entered the living room. I shook my head tiredly, feeling my stomach curl harshly._

_I shook my head as I cringed in pain. I whimpered in pain as I felt Kris gently lift me up a bit, placing me in her lap. I curled into her body as she rubbed my back softly. I was the doctor but, with the flu, I felt like I was a child once more._

_I felt Kris touch my forehead gently then said softly, "You're still warm." I whimpered a bit and rested my head on her shoulder as she kissed my forehead._

"_Kris, I can still…" a loud cough came then I took in a deep breath and continued, "Be contagious."_

"_I'll be fine," Kris replied as she continued to rub my back. As she rocked me gently, I heard her tell me softly, "I'm taking several days off."_

_I raised my head to look at her. "Kris, you're in a middle of an investigation. I…I can't make you do that."_

"_Who says that you are? Gabriella, you are not feeling well and I mean you are not feeling well because you've been laying here since I left for work this morning." I let out a small sigh because I knew Kris was right and I wasn't going to win this anytime soon. She kissed my forehead again as she whispered, "Let me take care of you, love."_

_I nodded but asked softly, "Sing to me, honey."_

"_Right now?" I nodded and I felt Kris chuckled softly and whispered, "Only because I love you." I smiled at the comment as I leaned up, kissed her chin then rested back against her shoulder as I took in a deep breath as she sang softly, "__**If I never knew you…If I never felt this love…I would have no inkling of how precious life can be…"**_

* * *

Kris had called me earlier, leaving a voicemail to meet her in the park by Headquarters. When I arrived, she was sitting on a park bench looking up at the sky before I sat next to her. She looked over at me, taking my hand softly into hers before she whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me," I inquired softly.

"It wasn't me. It wasn't the person you fell in love with."

I cupped her cheek, making her look at me. I rubbed my thumb against her cheek gently then whispered, "I fell in love with Kris Marx. I fell in love with the good part of her _and _the bad part. What happened to you wasn't fair and it was out of anger and hurt."

Kris looked away from me and sighed, "There's no excuse, love."

_Stubborn,_ I thought inwardly. I bit my lower lip before I ran my fingers over my ring before I kissed Kris' cheek gently. Kris looked at me as I said softly, "I remember you told me that we all have demons inside us. We all have a part of us that we can sometimes hate but you told me that you loved everything about me? You didn't care."

"Scars and all," Kris completed.

I smiled, "Scars and all." I ran my hand along her cheek as I whispered, "I also think that you would be quite sexy as the Phantom."

Kris chuckled, "Nothing sexy about trouble making, Gabby."

"And yet, I want to marry it." I watched as Kris' eyes flickered with a surprise expression and soon her eyes showed pure love and adornment. The talk about marriage popped up occasionally but I always felt my stomach flip whenever Kris looked at me this way. It seemed that every time I mentioned that I wanted to be with her, it surprised her. "You're still surprise that I want to marry you," I asked softly.

Kris nodded, "I will always be surprise because…you just want to."

"I do and I plan on it."

"I plan for it too, Gabriella." I felt Kris take my hand and kissed it. She then kissed my lips then pulled back, pressing my forehead against hers. "I need to get back," she said softly.

I nodded and kissed her lips again. "I love you no matter what," I informed her, making sure her eyes locked onto mine. I noticed the smile on her face as I smiled back, kissed her again then she pulled me into a hug.

There were demons that Kris fought but I knew one thing: I still wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.

* * *

**Jane's POV**

Kris returned with a happier look in her eyes as she walked over to Korsak and me. "Hey, we found the bank," I informed her.

"Really," Kris raised an eyebrow. She looked over my shoulder and read it aloud, "First National?"

"Yup. Korsak and I are going to head down right, you want to join us?"

"Definitely."

R&I

We arrived at First National Bank and when we entered the building, we looked around before one of the tellers approached us. "Welcome to First National Bank, how can we help you," the woman inquired in an overly too peppy voice.

Korsak, Kris and I showed our badges as I said, "Boston PD, we're here to make some inquires about a client of yours."

She frowned slightly, "Follow me." We followed her as she led us to a back room where a desk was. She took a seat and inquired softly, "What's happened?"

"A client of yours recently passed away and we've found bank statements from him."

She faced the computer, "What's the client's name?"

"Buddy Valentine," Korsak answered.

We watched as she typed quickly causing Kris to quirk an eyebrow up. "Damn, she types fast," she whispered into my ear.

I nodded in agreement and suddenly the woman stopped and said, "His account went through a bankruptcy but he was here recently."

"How recently," I inquired.

"Several days ago," she turned the computer toward us as we looked at it.

"Kris," I gestured toward the screen to see Valentine's name, "It's the same date as Ben's murder." I watched as Kris read it for a moment before I looked at the teller and asked, "Did he have a reason why he was here?"

"He wished to see his safety deposit box," she answered.

"Can we see the box," Kris inquired.

"It's violating our client's privacy."

"Your client died."

"We still want a search warrant even if the person died."

Kris frowned for a moment and turned around with Korsak and me facing the same direction. "So what do we do," Kris inquired quietly. Korsak shrugged and Kris' frown deepened, "Are we seriously going to try to get a search warrant for a safety deposit box that we already have a key for?"

"The key," I mumbled.

"Yeah, it's in my pocket."

"Kris, we can access the box because we have the key," I repeated. I watched as Kris' eyes widened in realization then turned toward Korsak who pulled the key out of his pocket. He handed it to me then I turned toward the teller, "Would this give us access?"

The teller took the key into her hand and twisted it a bit in her hand. She then handed it back to me and said, "Let me show you to the vault."

"Booyah," I heard Kris say quietly.

I rolled my eyes as we entered the vault. She took the key from me once more, looking for the serial number for the safety deposit box. She went up a certain row before she pulled it out and opened it for us, handing it to us. "I'll be waiting outside," she informed as she walked out of the room.

We all approached and peered into the box to see a manila envelope and a small box. Kris was the first to pick up the small box. "Why would he have this in there," Kris wondered aloud.

"Was he seeing anyone," I inquired.

"No one mentioned it and there's not much of family. What about the manila envelope?" I looked at the manila envelope and pulled it out. I looked for a name or any sign of someone messing with it. I then turned it around and opened it to reveal a large stack of papers. Kris and Korsak's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the large stack of paper that I placed on the table. Kris took a seat while I stated, "That's a lot of papers."

"Damn right," Korsak agreed.

I watched as Kris was going through the paperwork quickly. She frowned slightly then raised an eyebrow causing me to ask, "What?"

"This is a contract…and an agreement."

"For what?"

"Well, after skimming through some of this that this is between Valentine and Ben. I guess this is the agreement that Allison talked about between the two for the song."

"But that's so thick…that can't be for one song."

"I got to have a friend of mine to look into this," Kris stated as she went into her jacket pocket to pull out an evidence bag. She placed the paperwork back into the envelope then into an evidence bag. I then watched as Kris picked up the small box and observed it. "Should I open this," Kris inquired softly.

I looked at Korsak who nodded to open the box then I nodded also in agreement. In one quick flick, she opened the box and our eyes widened in surprise with Korsak cussing, "Oh shit."

* * *

**What is in that box? It's a bit obvious but hmmm, that contract sounds interesting, doesn't it? Sorry that this is short guys, I've been busy but I should get back into the groove of things now. Review, PM, comment! I'm still having a slight writer's block about "New Adventures" but it should come to me soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews! I know I'm way behind schedule but I got sick really bad. I have time but it's been like pulling teeth because being sick makes me have writer's block. However, I finally got something. So here's the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**Alternate history fascinates me, as it fascinates all novelists, because 'What if?' is the big thing." - Kate Atkinson**_

* * *

Ch. 8: What If?

_I looked at Korsak who nodded to open the box then I nodded also in agreement. In one quick flick, she opened the box and our eyes widened in surprise with Korsak cussing, "Oh shit."_

* * *

**Maura's POV**

"So, is it real," Kris inquired as she looked over my shoulder as I observed the stone. Kris and Jane called me immediately and requested that I would come down to the morgue because they found something. When I arrived, Kris showed me a ring box to open it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

I glanced over my shoulder and stated, "I'm not sure, Kris. However, you are in my space a bit."

"Oh. Sorry," Kris sheepishly smiled as she backed away from me a bit.

I smiled at her before I placed the ring underneath the microscope. "I'm not an appraiser," I informed them as I looked through the scope.

"You know your diamonds, Maura," Jane retorted.

"Again, I'm not an appraiser but-"

"Is it real or not, Maur?"

I looked at the ring then I looked back at them. "It looks to be a real diamond and not cubic zirconia but, I can't confirm it," I told her. Suddenly, I noticed a smirk formed on Kris' face as she took the ring as I asked, "What are you doing?"

"Checking if it's real," Kris retorted.

I watched as she walked over to my _glass_ desk. My eyes widened as I warned her, "Kris Marx do not do what I'm thinking you're going to do." Suddenly, there was a loud screech and I cringe a bit as before she pulled it up and examined it.

Then she looked at us and smiled, "It's real."

"You had to confirm this by scratching my desk?"

Kris looked at me for a moment then at Jane before she nodded, "Yes." She placed the diamond down before she looked over at Jane and stated, "I wonder why Valentine has that ring in the safety deposit box?"

"Payoff?"

"To who?"

"Maybe to Dylan because he's dating Allie and also he's helping with the play's finances," Jane pointed out. Suddenly she frowned, "But at the same time, he was making a deal with Ben. I'm confused."

"You and I both," Kris replied. I touched my chin for a moment then noticed Kris looking over at me with a curious look in her eyes. "Anything you wish to share with the class, Maura," Kris inquired.

I removed my hand from my chin. "Oh I'm not so sure and also it's not in my field to guess," I told them.

"Let's call it a hypothesis," Jane retorted.

Kris nodded in agreement before I took in a deep breath and sat down. "Well, maybe you need to see another connection or maybe there's another connection we're missing," I told them. "What do you have so far because maybe if you think it aloud," I suggested to them.

"Valentine goes bankrupt and Dylan decides to help with the finances," Jane started.

Kris rested back in her chair before she continued, "Then they start the show and soon Ben joins. Valentine makes a deal with Ben for buying the…song." I watched something flash across Kris' eyes as she snapped her fingers and shouted, "That's it!"

"What's it?"

"The contract," she suggested. She then looked over at me and asked, "Past me the evidence bag with the contract inside." I grabbed the evidence bag and passed it to her while she placed some gloves on. She opened the bag and pulled the contract as I watched go over the whole contract quickly.

"How does she do that," Jane wondered quietly.

"Practice," Kris retorted. I then watched her pull out her reading glasses, placing her finger on a certain line, saying something to herself then she flipped to the last page with her eyes widening.

"Kris, did you find something," Jane inquired.

"Yes, I did. I found our missing link," Kris replied as she pointed toward the last page of the contract making Jane and I to look at the paper.

Jane and I looked at it for a brief moment before Jane looked back up and asked, "I don't get it. I just see a signature."

"But who's signature?"

I looked at it then I noticed it. "It's only Valentine's signature," I pointed out.

Kris nodded, "This contract is incomplete and there might be a reason."

Jane scratched the back of her head and pressed her lips together. "Ben never signed it," Jane realized.

"Bingo," Kris pointed out. She pointed to a line, "This line is the whole agreement for the song but read it."

Jane looked at it again and read, "I forfeit all rights of this song to whomever and once I signed this contract, it's final and I have no say afterwards." She let out a loud whistle and pointed out, "That's some contract."

"Yeah, no loop holes. However, look at how many spots that is there."

I looked down and I counted before I said in surprise, "There are three."

"Three's a magic number but follow me on this. Valentine wants to buy the song from Ben and Ben's about to agree until he finds out that Valentine is not actually getting the song. It's the person who's financing the show itself and it's compensation."

"It's Dylan," Jane snapped her fingers. "That's why Eddie tried to find the song because Dylan _wanted_ it. The lead is just a bonus for him."

"Now, I have a reason to bring him in," Kris replied.

"I'll go pick him up," Jane stated as she pulled her phone to text Korsak and Frost.

As Jane walked away, I noticed that Kris was still standing there. I looked at her quietly while Kris continued to look down at the contract. I continued to gaze at her for a brief moment before I returned my gaze back toward the evidence. "You know there was a time where I thought that I could be something better," Kris informed me quietly.

"Kris," I whispered when I looked up at her and touched her hand.

She looked over at me and smiled softly. She gave my hand a gentle squeeze as she whispered, "I used music to reassure myself that I wasn't...Adrian. It killed me to look at my reflection and I would see him. I wanted to be something better so I can find myself."

"And now," I inquired.

"I'm better but I feel lost again."

"Lost? About what?"

"This is my world and I love it. But glancing back at my past, I wonder if I took a wrong step along the road? You know? What if I just stuck with the program?" I bit my lower lip then gestured for her to follow me out of the lab.

We entered my office as I closed the door and went over to grab a small photo album. As I handed it to Kris, I watched as she flipped it open. I watched as her eyes widen for a moment before she glanced up at me. I smiled, "I knew you were special the moment you came in my life."

"Mom…"

"Just listen," I pleaded to her. I sat next to her as I watched her gaze at photos of her growing up before her eyes. "I think about those moments too. About how if you never came into our lives, what would happen, and I can't see it."

"You can't?"

I shook my head and answered, "I can't see it because our lives would be a different world without you." Kris shrugged it off and I retorted, "If you didn't come into our lives, Jane and I would never gotten together. You would never have Aly and Liam. Gabriella would not be around."

"Price would be alive," Kris retorted quietly.

I looked down at the photo that Kris was looking at and it happened to be a picture of Price and Kris with Jane. I took the photo in my hand before I nodded, "He could have but so would Adrian. He would still be hunting you down. Kris, if you didn't choose a certain path, none of this would have happened."

I watched as Kris glanced up at me and asked quietly, "I thought you never guessed?"

I looked over at Kris to see a small smile ghosting her lips. I cupped Kris' cheek, making her look at me and I smiled at her seeing the kid like look in her eyes. "I don't," I retorted, "but what I told you is a definite fact. Our lives could never be the same without you."

Kris rested her head against my shoulder. I hugged her and kissed the top of her head as I whispered, "I would never be the same without you."

* * *

**Jane's POV**

"Hey," I called out to Kris as she entered the bullpen. She looked at me and I gestured over my shoulder, "He's in interrogation right now."

"That's good."

I shook my head, "It's not because he got a lawyer very quick."

"Fuck," she cussed. She then rubbed her chin for a quick second until she informed me, "We must tread the line very slowly, Ma." I nodded in agreement while Kris picked up a file before she rolled her sleeves up. We walked over to the room then entered with Dylan standing up suddenly and his lawyer trying to pull him back down.

"Why am I here," he demanded.

"Down Dylan," the attorney warned.

"Shut up, Baker."

Kris and I took a seat as I said to his attorney, "You should control your client, counselor." Baker pulled Dylan back into his seat while I continued, "You're here because we have some inquires."

"You could have asked them at his home. Not in an interrogation room," Baker argued.

"On the contrary, when it involves a double homicide, it's necessary," Kris retorted. We watched Dylan gave a somewhat surprise look while Kris opened the file, placing photos down of the crime scene then finally of the contract. I watched, as Dylan didn't express any of his emotions toward the first couple of pictures until the contract popped up.

"Something familiar," I inquired.

"Don't know what you are talking about," Dylan answered.

Kris and I noticed the denial crossing his face. Kris smirked a bit before she leaned in and asked, "You wanted the song didn't you?"

Dylan was about to retort before Baker placed his hand up and answered, "My client doesn't have to answer that."

"It's just a simple question. It looks suspicious if he doesn't answer." Dylan looked away while Kris raised the photo up, "I used to be a protégé and I know how things work around Dylan."

"I should have known that you were one of them," Dylan muttered. He looked down at the photo and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I knew about the contract and it's because I helped make it."

"Dylan, I advise you to stop talking," Baker told him.

"No, please continue," I told him with a smirk.

"I knew his song would give me a chance to make it big. So I tried to gain through Valentine but when Ben found out that I was one of the signers, he refused to sign it. I didn't do anything wrong."

"Actually you did. You can be considered an accomplice to Eddie's breaking and entry," Kris retorted.

"You have no proof and we are done here," Baker retorted.

They both stood up and began to walk away before Dylan stopped and looked at Kris, "You know that he would never make it." I watched as Kris turned her head and noticed the harsh glare she was giving. Dylan smirked and continued, "I knew he liked Allie but he never had a chance with her."

As he walked out, we followed them out and entered the bullpen. The guys all looked at us as Korsak asked, "What happened?"

"He used his lawyer. It was pointless to even try," I answered.

Kris sighed, "Another dead end."

"Yeah," Frost agreed.

He looked at the evidence board, examining it before we heard footsteps. We turned around and noticed Cavanaugh observing the board. "Do we have anything," he inquired. We all shook our heads and sighed, "I have to tell you this, guys but we have other cases to focus on."

"Sir," Kris called out.

"Kris, you are good detective but sometimes we get those times where you need to place it as a cold case. You guys have no evidence and all your leads are hitting dead ends. It's time to put on the shelves because I can't keep my best team on one case."

Kris stood up. "But sir, we have evidence. There's a money trail and it's pointing to the man that just walked out and-"

"And Marx, he just left because he got a lawyer. You guys have nothing else to follow on."

"The phone."

"You can't find it, Kris. Listen, take a break and if something pops up, you can go back. But as of now, you guys need to stop because I need you guys back on the field," Cavanaugh retorted.

"But sir," Kris tried to voice.

"Marx, drop it," he ordered.

Kris sighed and nodded, "I'm sorry, sir." I watched as Cavanaugh gave a sympathetic smile at Kris then he patted her shoulder and walked off. Kris let out another sigh before she looked up at the evidence board before she gestured for the guys to start taking the stuff down. As Korsak and Frost stood up, Kris took a seat next to me and sighed, "I thought…I thought we had something."

"I know Kiddo," I said softly.

"Damn it." I patted her back gently before she let out another frustrated sigh before she heard her phone ring. Kris leaned over and answered, "Marx." I watched as her expression grew grave and she quickly stood up, "Okay…Miss Newman, calm down. How many people are in the building? The fire department is going to be there now. Just evacuate." She then hung up and pointed toward Korsak, "Get the fire department down to the theater because it's on fire."

R&I

I was driving with Kris holding on tightly as we drove to the theater. As we pulled up, Kris stepped out, running over to a crowd with her phone out while I cussed loudly, "Fuck."

"Detective Rizzoli!" I looked over to see Miss Jennifer Newman with a small crowd as I walked over.

"Is everyone here," I inquired.

"I believe so but…my god, who would do this," she inquired.

"We're not sure but we have suspects and-" suddenly I noticed Dylan pulling up with his lawyer causing me to look at Kris. She gave a pissed off expression before she looked up at the theater with a displeased look before I pulled out my phone, dialing a quick number.

"_Jane,"_ Maura answered with worry laced in her voice.

"Hey," I greeted back.

"_Thank goodness, I heard you and Kris went to the theater and I heard it was on fire. I feared you two decided to run in."_

"No, fire department was here before us but Kris isn't too happy." I turned away and said quietly, "Dylan just arrived at the scene with his lawyer so…it eliminates him as a suspect. Also Cavanaugh wants us to place this case in the cold case files."

"_Oh no…what did Kris say," _Maura inquired.

"She was trying to keep the case but Cavanaugh shut her down." I then looked up to see the flames lowering and Kris walking over. I pulled my phone down and asked her, "What's the deal?"

Kris pushed back her hair and replied, "The fire department is letting us go through the building before anything else happens."

"How much of the building was saved?"

"Backstage got most of the heat but everything else is good. We got clearance to go through but also have Maura and CSU here."

I nodded to her then pulled my phone up, "Maura?"

"_I'm on my way right now."_

* * *

**Kris' POV**

_**Flashback…**_

"_Kris, chase me," I heard Liam shouted as I ran after him around the living room._

"_I'm going to get you," I stated as I got up to him, lifting him over my shoulder causing a loud giggle passing his lips._

"_Kris Marx, be careful," I heard Maura scold me as I placed Liam down._

_I gave a sheepish smile before I felt a small tug on my pants seeing Aly looking up at me. I crouched down to her and asked softly, "Yes Princess?"_

"_Can you teach me to play," she inquired._

_I raised an eyebrow in surprise and glanced over my shoulder to see Maura giving a small smile before she turned away. I looked back at her and replied, "You want me to teach you?" She nodded in excitement before she took my hand, pulling me toward the piano. I took a seat and she sat next to me while Liam decided to sit on the other side._

"_I want to be like you," Aly expressed._

_She then placed her hand over my right hand. I took the small hand in mine, seeing the perfect hand over my scar. I swallowed the small lump that formed before I nodded, "Okay. I'll show you but we'll go slowly. Okay?"_

_She giggled in excitement then kissed my cheek before I felt Liam tug my shirt and asked, "Can I learn to play too?"_

"_You want to play piano?"_

_He shook his head and pointed to the acoustic guitar sitting on the side. "I want to learn to play that," he smiled._

_I let out a small chuckle and nodded before I placed my pointer finger on the first key on the piano."_

* * *

"Not much left of the backstage area," I heard Frost announced.

I looked away the charred piano and nodded in agreement as I crouched down to look at the burnt props on the ground. "This place can't suddenly catch on fire like that. It's too…coincidental," I pointed out. I looked around then at Jane who was walking with Maura, "Why burn the place?"

"They hated it," Jane suggested.

"But going to arson?"

"It's possible."

I nodded then looked at Maura and asked, "Did you find a place where a possible accelerant could have been at?"

"I have the techs picking up anything that maybe suspicious and reporting back to Detectives Frost and Korsak," Maura replied.

"Okay," I nodded then I began to walk further into the charred area of the building. As I looked around, I noticed how much damage came onto the building. The black ashes ran along the walls and the props that were still whole but were burnt slightly. I let my foot run along some wood, kicking it aside slightly.

"Time to get the flashlights out," I heard Korsak shout.

I looked up at the sky to see darkness taking over. I placed my glasses on then pulled out my flashlight, turning it on as I continued to look around. Suddenly, I noticed a shine coming from a small pile in the darkness. I quickly walked over to the area and I crouched down, moving some wood aside before I shouted loudly, "I found something."

R&I

"So how soon can you get it checked out," I inquired over the phone as I entered my apartment.

"_As soon as Susie comes in for her morning shift, Kris. Ballistics takes a bit and you know that,"_ Maura retorted.

I placed my keys down and my bag before I replied, "I know Mom. I just…I'm just happy that we found the damn revolver. Maybe we can find something out of this because we are going nowhere fast."

"_I know but, try to sleep okay?"_

"I will. I love you."

"_I love you too."_

I soon hung up and looked around, seeing that Gabriella was not home yet. I took in a deep breath then sat down on the sofa with a glass of whiskey in my hand. I took a small sip before exhaling a loud sigh. I then glanced over at the piano for a brief moment then I glanced at my satchel.

_You are alone…_

I stood up, placing my glass down as I began to walk over to my satchel. I opened it and pulled out a file before I opened it to reveal a paper. I glanced down at it for a brief moment as I shook my head, "It's his song."

_It was meant to be finished by someone._

"But, I'm not him."

_For Pete's sake, the music is right there…you just need the words._

I bit my lower lip before I stood back up, walked over toward the piano and sat down. I looked down at the paper as I revealed the piano keys. I ran my fingers over it for a moment before I took in a deep breath then pressed onto them. I listened as the note echoed through out my quiet apartment.

I picked up the paper to look at it for a moment then I noticed at the right top corner to see small writing. I looked at it then whispered the words in a soft tone, _"__**I'm writing one great song before I…**_"

I took in a deep breath, thinking about Maura and the family. Soon, I started to picture myself in those situations before me in the darkness of my apartment.

_How would the world be if I wasn't a cop but still a protégé?_

My old reflection stood before me with the scars covered with long sleeves then I noticed that my right hand didn't have a scar there. I flexed my hand for a moment then continued on with my thoughts.

_Would I've been same person I am today?_

I thought about how isolated I was from the world, how I preferred to be alone.

_Would Price be really alive?_

I pictured an older Price smiling at me and I wanted to place my hand out before I noticed a darker figure in the background.

_And Adrian?_

Adrian stepped forward for a moment before I noticed the gun and dark look in my eyes.

_What about Gabriella? Would we still have met?_

I then noticed Gabriella standing so far away. She looked different as if more exhausted than usual. "Gabby," I muttered softly and the person didn't turn their head.

_And my family?_

I noticed Jane and Maura walking side by side but there was no wedding rings and no twins. Then I noticed Adrian moved closer to them before I quickly turned away, closing my eyes as I shook the thoughts away. I opened them to see the sheet music before me once more and I let out a soft sigh again. _So many paths to choose…and yet so many unanswered questions. However, you have to forget about them. This is not about you…it's about Ben. You can focus on yourself later, _my mind told me.

I closed my eyes and looked up before I whispered, "I'll find out who did this to you and Valentine, Ben. I won't rest until they are found and I won't rest until this song is done as well."

* * *

**Finally! I'm so sorry again that this took so long to update but, please review, PM, comment, etc! I like to hear what you guys would think would happened if Kris took another path. It might pop up again (most likely). If you haven't checked out 'New Adventures', I did a Protégé spin on the episode 4x14! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
